Here For You
by QueenOfBlackenedHearts
Summary: Emma Swan decides to move to Storybrooke after a bad breakup moving into the house her mother found for her. Her first day in town turns out to be rather eventful and upsetting but her next door neighbor Regina is there to help her out.
1. Chapter 1

As the last box hit the floor, Emma sighed in relief. She didn't have many belongings but helping the movers bring in the furniture made her tired. All she wanted was a hot shower and a nap. Finding the box of toiletries, she made her way to the bathroom. Stepping under the hot water Emma let her mind wander.

" _Yes mom, I promise to call you as soon as I get into town and settle in," Emma spoke loudly into her phone, which sat on the counter next to her, her mother's voice coming in through the loud speaker._

" _Alright honey," Mary Margaret said. "I'm just so happy to have you home. It's been too long."_

 _Emma sighed as she ran her fingers through her long blonde hair. After her recent breakup with Lily, she decided she needed a change. She considered the idea of visiting her parents for a couple of weeks but when her mother mentioned a house for sale, she bought it on a whim. She had plenty of money saved up and why not move from this crazy city to a nice quiet town a couple states away. She loved Boston, she really did, but moving closer to her parents just felt right. She needed their support right now._

" _I'm excited to see you too mom. I'll call you when I get there tomorrow. I love you." As her mother said goodbye she ended the call and stood up. The packed boxes on the floor were organized into things to keep and things to get rid of. The box labeled TRASH sat opened in the middle of the floor. Emma kneeled, reaching into the box and pulling out the frame, careful not to cut herself on the broken glass._

 _Two weeks ago she had walked into Lily's apartment, takeout in hand, to find her completely naked rocking against the brunette underneath her. Lily tried to apologize, yelling that she'd made a mistake and that she loved Emma, but the damage was done. The heartbreak led to three days of binge drinking and drunk singing Taylor Swift songs at the top of her lungs. After three days she sucked it up, called her mother, bought a house without even seeing it, and started packing. She quit her job at the gym as a personal trainer and got a new piercing. She was going to get over Lily no matter what it took._

 _Dropping the broken picture frame back into the box, Emma headed to her room to get ready for her final night here in Boston. 'Storybrooke, here I come,' she thought to herself as she drifted off into a fitful sleep._

Dressed and feeling more like herself, in skinny jeans that were practically painted on and a white tank top, Emma called up her parents and got directions to their new home. Mary Margaret and David moved to Storybrooke years ago after Emma started classes at Boston University. Emma hadn't been to visit, at first because she playing sports all year round, and secondly because Lily had made her feel guilty about leaving the city without her. She missed her parents so much; the monthly Skype calls just weren't the same. Of course they came to visit her several times but she had never been to the tiny town.

Making her way out the front door, she nearly ran into the woman standing on her front porch, a Tupperware container in her hands.

"Oh! I'm so sorry! I didn't see you there," Emma breathed, a hand on her chest from being scared.

"No, no, I'm sorry, I didn't get a chance to knock. I'm your new neighbor, Regina Mills." Emma finally focused her eyes on the stunning brunette in front of her, her breath leaving her body again. Regina was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. Regina cleared her throat when Emma didn't respond and noticed the blush rising on Emma's cheeks. She knew she was beautiful and she could see the blonde blatantly checking her out.

"Oh, uh-sorry-again," Emma exclaimed, the flush of her skin deepening with embarrassment. The sparkle in Regina's eyes, paired with that wildly hot smirk, let her know that Regina had noticed her staring. Emma was openly gay back in Boston but no one here knew her.

"I didn't catch your name dear," Regina replied, a full-blown smile painted across her face. It was then that Emma noticed the scar above her lip and wondered what it would feel like to run her tongue over it. Shaking her head, Emma lifted her hand for Regina to shake then awkwardly set it back at her side when she remembered Regina was holding something in her hands.

"I'm Emma, Emma Swan."

"Well, Emma Swan, it's nice to finally have a neighbor, a cute one at that." Regina winked at the blushing Emma and raised the Tupperware in her hands. "These are two of my famous turnovers. I was baking a bunch earlier when I noticed the moving van. Do you like apples? I picked them from my apple tree in the yard. My son says they're the only apples he will eat."

"Oh, you have a son?" Emma stuttered and winced. She was so awkward and this encounter was not going smoothly. Regina noticed the way Emma's shoulder slumped when she mentioned Henry.

"Yes, his name is Henry. He's ten. I think you'd really like him," Regina smiled brightly as Emma took the container with Regina following her, into her new kitchen.

"Well, I'd love to meet him! Unfortunately, that's going have to wait. My parents insisted I come over for dinner as soon as I get in." Emma put finger quotes are the end making Regina giggle. Emma decided right then and there that she would do everything in her power to make Regina laugh again.

"If you don't mind me asking, Emma," Regina said, stepping just a little closer to Emma. "Who are your parents? The town is very small, everyone knows each other." The way Regina said Emma's name caused a shiver to run down her spine and straight to the apex of her thighs.

"Mary Margaret and David Nolan," Emma said, trying to keep her voice steady. The effect Regina was having on her was new and she liked it. She noticed the confusion in Regina's eyes. "They're not my birth parents. I met Mary Margaret at a fundraiser for my group home and she took me in. They've been really sweet to me, I owe them everything."

"Oh Emma, I'm not judging, your parents are very good friends of mine. I didn't know their daughter was so beautiful or moving next door to me." Regina needed to stop saying things like that before Emma became permanently tomato colored. "Please let them know I said hi. I look forward to seeing you again Emma."

Regina slid a hand down Emma's bicep, smiling brightly, before she turned around and headed for the door swaying her hips just a little more than she normally would. Emma let out a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding when the front door closed. _Oh boy, I'm in trouble,_ she thought to herself.

"I'm just so happy to see you Emma," Mary Margaret exclaimed for the fifth time. Dinner had been admittedly delicious and spending some time with her parents felt so refreshing. Her parents had been excited to learn that Emma had met their good friend Regina and suggested they all have dinner together. At that Emma changed the subject wishing away the blush that seemed to creep up every time someone mentioned Regina's name. "But Emma, we do have something to tell you." Emma looked nervously between her two parents.

"Is everything alright guys?"

"Oh yes Emma! We have some wonderful news for you!" Mary Margaret reached excitedly for her daughter's hand, smiling at her husband. "You are going to be a big sister. I'm pregnant!"

That was not what Emma had been expecting. The news was better than what she had imagined but it hurt nonetheless. It brought back painful memories from old foster homes and that feeling of never being good enough. She blinked back the tears she felt welling in her eyes.

"Umm, congrats?" Emma said, forcing a small smile on her face.

"It's a boy, I'm going to have a son," David chimed in, a proud smile lighting up his charming face. Emma knew she wasn't going to be able to keep her emotions in check much longer.

"I'm really excited for you guys," Emma lied. "I can't wait to be a sister! It's getting pretty late though and I've had a long day, I'm going to head home and get some rest."

"All right sweetie," Mary Margaret replied. "Call me tomorrow and I can give you a tour of the town!"

"Yeah, sounds great mom," Emma said. She gave her parents a hug and left as quickly as she could. When she arrived home, Regina was outside running a bag of garbage out to the end of the street.

"Hello again Emma," Regina said sweetly. She immediately noticed the change in Emma's demeanor from earlier today. "Are you okay Emma?"

"Um hey Regina. I'm fine, just got a bit of shocking news from my parents tonight." Emma scratched the back of her neck nervously, not knowing why she was telling Regina any of this. She barely knew her.

"Would you care for a glass of the best apple cider you've ever had?" Regina beckoned Emma to follow her into her house. Regina's house was absolutely immaculate. It was larger than Emma's with elegant furniture and white sparkling tile on the floors. She took a seat on one of Regina's comfy leather couches. Regina grabbed two glasses of cider and sat opposite her on the couch. "Henry is asleep. We can talk about it if you want, or we can drink cider and watch Pitch Perfect. It's a guilty pleasure."

"A movie sounds perfect, thank you Regina." Emma was glad to enjoy Regina's company and she had to admit that she loved this movie as well. They laughed at the movie and sang along as they drank a couple glasses of cider each. Somehow they managed to move closer and closer until Emma noticed the heat radiating off of Regina's hand that rested on her thigh. Her breath hitched but she didn't move away.

"My parents are having a baby," she blurted out before she could stop herself. She blamed it on the cider. The smile on Regina's face fell, shocked at Emma's confession.

"Wh-what?" Regina never stuttered. She too blamed the cider.

"Yeah, apparently at 27, I'm going to be a big sister." A tear escaped her eyes, betraying the emotions she had tried so hard to keep in check. "I'm happy for them, I am." Regina couldn't tell whom she was trying to convince.

Regina remembered Emma mentioning her group home growing up. She had a feeling she knew what was bothering Emma but she decided now was not the time to pry.

"You are irreplaceable Emma, and I'm sure your parents know this. Everything is going to be ok. And I'll be here any time you need to talk. It get's a bit lonely here, just me and Henry, not much adult conversation occurring."

Emma's ears perked up hearing that Regina lived here alone with Henry. She reached over and placed her hand on top of Regina's that had not moved, giving it a squeeze as if to say thank you.

"It's getting late, I should probably head home," Emma moved from her spot on the couch and Regina immediately missed the feeling of Emma's touch.

Regina walked Emma to the front door but stopped her before she got too far. "Really though, if you ever need to talk Emma, I'm here. I wouldn't mind some extra company if you're… bored or something." Regina blushed embarrassed by her less than elegant wording.

Emma smiled wide and surprised both herself and Regina when she leaned forward and left a soft kiss on Regina's cheek, lingering longer than usual. "Thank you Regina." Emma turned down the driveway and across the lawn, missing the blush on Regina's face and the loud breath she let out as she closed the front door, locked it and shut the lights off.

Emma paced back and forth across her new bedroom floor. After her conversation with Regina, she reluctantly went home and tried to sleep. She had tossed and turned for hours before she fell asleep only to be woken up by the throbbing between her legs. Regina has visited her in her dreams, all walking sex and black lace lingerie. Emma had been so turned on when she woke up, she felt guilty sliding her hand inside her underwear, relieving herself from the pressure, moaning Regina's name as she came.

She didn't know what came over her. Here she was, moving into a new house in a small town and having sex dreams about her next-door neighbor on the first night. There was no way she was going to be able to face Regina today. Yesterday she cried to her and today she came to thoughts of her. Thoroughly embarrassed, Emma decided she needed to let off some steam. She threw on a pair of shorts and sports bra, grabbed her headphones and iPod and headed off to take a run around town.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun was beating down hard on Emma's skin as she ran; sweat dripping down her face and chest. She focused on her breathing, in through her nose, out through her mouth, as she quickened her pace. The feeling of her shoes pounding on the sidewalk was slowly helping her relax from the events of the previous night. The music blasting in her ears brought her thoughts back to dream Regina. _So baby, come light me up and maybe I'll let you on it. A little bit dangerous, but baby, that's how I want it. A little less conversation, and a little more touch my body, Cause I'm so into you, into you, into you._ Emma groaned, and slowed down to a walking speed, letting her lungs regain their normal function.

Emma didn't know how long she had been running but she knew she had been gone for over an hour. She took a look around and dropped onto the grass pulling off her headphones to take a break. Not only was she exhausted from moving yesterday and not sleeping all night, but now she was good and lost. She had no idea where she had run. Emma realized she forgot her phone in her haste to get out the door.

"Where the hell is my house?" Emma asked herself.

"Emma!" Emma heard a husky voice behind her that sent a shiver down her spine. Regina. Emma spun around internally wincing when she thought about how she must look.

"Hey Regina! What are you doing out here?" Emma felt her face split into a smile that she couldn't hold back whenever she saw or thought about Regina.

"Well I was just out taking my morning walk. I noticed you looking around a little disgruntled and I thought I might see if you needed some help." Regina smirked at Emma. Regina had been standing there for a few minutes before she got Emma's attention. She was admiring the chiseled muscles of Emma's arms and stomach, the sweat dripping down her chest and the reflection of the sun on Emma's golden hair. She recognized the warm feeling in her lower stomach and the heat in her pants immediately. Emma was definitely attractive and Regina was very interested.

"Oh… yeah. I'm a little lost," Emma said, dropping her head in shame. She looked up through her lashes at a smiling Regina and stood up to be on her level.

"Walk with me Emma, I am just heading home now." Regina nodded her head gesturing for Emma to follow her. As they walked down the road, the awkward silence was too much to bear.

"Regina, I—"

"Emma, about—"

The both laughed and blushed. Emma swept her hand in Regina's direction. "You first," she said.

"Emma," Regina began. "About last night, I'm sorry if I was too nosy or made you feel uncomfortable at all. I haven't had many friends since Henry was born. I was thinking selfishly when I asked you to come in. I was lonely and bored and I am very sorry."

"Regina, what the hell are you talking about?" Emma was confused by Regina's apology. "I had a great time last night. A movie, cider and laughter were exactly what I needed. I'm sorry I put all my baggage on you. We should try that again without me crying."

They both laughed again, glad they were on the same page.

"I'd like that," Regina said. "Actually Emma, I was wondering if you would want to come to dinner at my house tonight. I know you just got in and I'm sure you don't feel like cooking today. Henry insists that he meets my new friend. I'd be honored to have you as our dinner guest. What do you say?"

"Yes, I'd love that Regina. Thank you." Emma smiled as she looked over at Regina. She definitely wanted to be more than friends with Regina but this was a good start. She would take it.

After she and Regina finally found their way home, Emma immediately ran inside to shower. Standing under the hot water, she thought about dinner at Regina's tonight. What should she wear _? It's not a date, Emma. Get it together_.

Reaching for her towel, distracted by her nervousness, Emma slipped on the wet bathroom floor and smacking her face on the sink on the way down. She grabbed her right eye as everything went black.

When she came to, Emma slowly opened her eyes startled to see the very concerned face of Regina standing over her. "Regina?"

"Emma! Are you ok?" Regina was gently brushing back the wet hair from Emma's forehead, assessing the damage to her right eye.

"Regina, what are you doing here? In my house?" Emma was still confused. When had Regina gotten here? What time was it?

"I heard a scream and a loud bang. When you didn't answer the doorbell after the fourth time I got scared. You left the front door unlocked so I let myself in. I'm sorry if I intruded but I am glad I did. You are going to have a black eye. I think you have a concussion as well."

Emma leaned into Regina's warm hands caressing her face and closed her eyes. Yeah, she had a raging headache. It hurt too much for her to be embarrassed that she had passed out on her bathroom floor in nothing but a towel and Regina found her.

"I'm ok. I slipped and I hit my head on the sink. I think I blacked out." Emma tried to sit up but immediately felt dizzy and laid back on the floor.

"Come Emma, we are going to the hospital. Let's get you dressed."

"No Regina, really, I'm fine. It's just a bump on the head. I've had concussions before, I'm fine." Emma tried to argue her point but she still couldn't get up off the floor without feeling like she was going to vomit.

"Emma I am getting you clothes and we are going to the hospital. I will not take no for an answer." Emma resigned and allowed Regina to help her stand. She dressed slowly in leggings and a baggy cropped t-shirt. On the way to the hospital, Emma remembered her plans to tour the town with her mother.

"Regina, can you do me a favor when we get there?" Emma asked.

"Of course Emma, what do you need?" Regina looked over at Emma, concerned again at the way Emma's words slurred slightly.

"I was supposed to meet with my mom, can you tell her I can't make it? But don't let her worry, I'm fine," Emma said as her eyes slowly started to slip shut.

"Emma sweetie," Regina reached over the console and grabbed Emma's hand. "You have to stay awake until the doctors check you out. Come on, open those pretty eyes of yours."

Emma winced in pain again as she opened her eyes, the right one nearly swollen shut now. They made it to the hospital and Regina ran inside for help. A nurse helped Regina get Emma into a wheelchair and bring her inside. After promising Emma that she wouldn't leave, Regina parked her car and walked inside, pulling her cellphone out of her purse and dialing Mary Margaret.

"Hello? Regina?" Mary Margaret answered her phone, confusion reflecting blatantly in her tone.

"Yes Mary Margaret, it's me. I am calling to inform you that Emma had an accident today. She slipped and fell in her bathroom and blacked out. I brought her to the hospital and we are just waiting for the doctors to confirm that she is ok. Emma asked me to call you and let you know." Regina tried to reassure Mary Margaret that Emma was fine. She did not want that woman to come running into the building all disheveled and asking questions. Regina realized that is was a strange situation, Regina finding Emma naked on her bathroom floor in her upstairs bedroom.

"Oh Emma! I've been trying to call her for hours. She never has her phone! Are you sure she is ok? I should come down there. David!" Regina pulled the phone away from her ear to quiet the yelling on the other end. "David! We need to go to the hospital now! Get your keys!"

"No, Mary Margaret, she is fine. It's just a concussion. I will have her call you as soon as she is feeling better. Don't worry. I can take care of her." Regina wasn't sure why she was so adamant about taking care of Emma on her own, but she simply wanted to be the one to watch the blonde and take her home.

After they got off the phone, Regina found the nurse that had brought Emma in and asked her where the woman's room was. When she walked in the door, she was instantly hit with how adorable Emma looked, laying on the hospital bed in a gown, a frown and puppy dog eyes illustrating her face. Regina suppressed the giggle that threatened to escape her lips. Emma saw the look on her face and groaned.

"This is so not funny Regina. Why do I have to wear this stupid gown? It's just a black eye, I'm fine!" Just as Emma got done whining to Regina, Dr. Whale walked into the room.

"Actually Emma," he exclaimed. "You do have quite the concussion. You will need to take it easy for a few weeks and take this medicine. Your eye will stay black for some time but besides the bruise, it is relatively untouched. Ice it twenty minutes on, twenty minutes off for the next few days. You shouldn't have any vision problems in the future. Now, you absolutely are not allowed to drive until I clear you and for the next 24 hours, you will need to be monitored. Someone will need to wake you every hour that you are sleeping to ensure that you don't have a more serious problem. Understand?"

Emma nodded her head like a child being scolded. She had no intention of waking herself every hour tonight. She had plans with Regina and her kid and she was looking forward to that.

"I will look after her Dr. Whale," Regina said. Dr. Whale nodded at Regina, handing her the packet of instructions and Emma's medication. He said goodbye to Emma and left them alone.

"Regina, you don't have to do that. I can take care of myself. I'm sorry I ruined our plans for tonight though." Emma frowned and slowly made her way off the bed to put her clothes back on. Regina blushed as she looked away, giving Emma a bit of privacy.

"Emma I'd like to. There are plenty of extra rooms in my house. You are more than welcome to stay as long as you'd like. I will make sure you wake every hour. And I'm sure Henry will be fine with a quiet evening. Maybe another movie? Or a bonfire in the yard?" Regina asked Emma gently, hoping not to sound too eager.

"Really? Are you sure? I don't want to be a bother to anyone." Emma didn't dislike the idea of spending another evening with Regina, or having her take care of her. It had been a long time since anyone had offered to help Emma when she was sick.

"Yes Emma, I insist. Now come on, let's get you home and resting." Regina took Emma straight to her house, helping her in the door and onto one of those comfy couches in the living room again. "Get some rest Emma, I'll be back soon to wake you up." Regina placed a warm blanket on top of Emma and gently caressed her forehead before walking quietly into the kitchen to start the teapot.

Emma stirred, hearing quiet voices coming from another room. The voices sounded familiar but she couldn't figure out who it was at the moment. Her head was hurting even more now and she was exhausted. The couch was so comfortable that Emma allowed her body to sink further into the cushions as she squeezed her eyes shut.

"MOM! SHE'S AWAKE!" Emma grabbed her head and pulled the blankets over her face, startled by the yelling next to her head.

"Ouch, kid, please be quiet." She still didn't open her eyes until she heard Regina's footsteps coming quickly into the room.

"Henry!" She scolded. "I told you to keep your voice down. Emma needs her rest and loud noises are not good for her concussion."

"Sorry mom," Henry said, hanging his head. "I'm sorry Emma."

Emma glanced up and gave Henry a weak smile. "It's ok kid. You must be Henry." Henry's face lit up when Emma started to talk.

"Yeah and you're Emma! Mom has been talking about you all day! And your mom is here too. She's pretty cool. She brought cookies!" At the mention of her mom, Emma let her eyes wander the room, smiling softly at Henry's energy.

"Hey Henry, why don't you run upstairs and grab some of your favorite movies for us to put on while Mrs. Nolan and I talk to Emma?" Regina ushered the ten-year-old off and up the stairs before she came and sat on the couch next to Emma. "How are you feeling? Do you want some of your pain medication?" Emma nodded and then winced at the pounding in her head.

"Yes please," she practically whispered. Regina opened the plastic bottle on the table and handed Emma a glass of water. "Hey mom," Emma said after she swallowed down the pills.

"Hi honey! Regina told me she was taking you here, and as much as I trust Regina, I needed to see that you were ok myself. What were you two doing when this happened?" Regina and Emma looked at each other awkwardly, not knowing how to answer. Emma sat up a bit and looked past Mary Margaret into the kitchen.

"Hey, did Henry mention something about cookies?" Mary Margaret, easily distracted, clapped her hands together and excitedly went to grab Emma a few. Regina laughed at Emma's distraction techniques. She ran her hand gently through Emma's hair.

"Is the medicine helping?" Regina asked quietly. Emma leaned into Regina's touch and closed her eyes again.

"It will. Thank you," she whispered. Emma couldn't deny how good Regina's fingers running through her hair felt. She melted into the touch.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Mary Margaret asked, smirking in delight at how gentle Regina was being and the content look painted across Emma's bruised face.

"No mom, Regina was just ensuring that the medicine was helping. Can I have one of those cookies now?" Emma ate one quickly before realizing that she was still nauseous and couldn't finish the second one. After another half hour of reassuring her that Emma was fine, Mary Margaret took her leave letting Emma know she would check up on her later

"Dinner is nearly finished Emma. Why don't you go back to sleep and I'll wake you when it's ready?" Emma nodded even though she didn't want Regina to leave her. She fell asleep quickly and when Regina woke her up again, she was feeling much better.

Henry chatted animatedly throughout the whole dinner, enjoying having a new friend to tell his stories to. He talked about his favorite book filled with fairy tales and his impressive stack of comic books on his bookshelf. After dinner, the dishes were cleaned up and the three of them headed to living room, choosing to watch a movie. This time they watched The Minion movie. Emma snuggled up on the couch, her head resting on a pillow in Regina's lap with Henry spread out across the other couch. At some point, Emma had fallen asleep and woke to Regina calling her name.

"Come on Emma, let's get you to bed." Regina helped Emma upstairs and directed her to her room. Emma remembered Regina saying she could stay in one of the guest rooms. Reading the confusion on her face Regina started, "I figured it would be easier to wake you every hour if you were right next to me. If you're uncomfortable, I can stay in the guest room."

"No, no, Regina. This is just fine. Thank you for doing this." Emma slid into the bed as Regina turned off the lights. She ran through her bedtime routine in the master bathroom before joining Emma in the bed.

Emma had already fallen asleep and Regina took the opportunity to study Emma's facial features. Emma was beautiful, with high cheekbones and soft bow shaped lips. She had naturally long lashes and her skin was nearly flawless. Regina sighed. She too had the tendency to fall quickly, which is why she refrained from dating since Henry was young. She didn't want to introduce anyone to him that he might become attached to. They always leave and it wasn't fair to subject her son to that kind of hurt so earlier in life. Regina fell asleep on her side, facing Emma, an alarm set for every hour that night.

When the first alarm went off, Regina woke to find Emma wrapped firmly around her middle, a hand up her tank top. She gasped feeling Emma's warm hand pressed gently against her stomach. She rolled over slowly, running the back of her hand against Emma's cheek. "Emma wake up," she said. Emma grunted and inched closer to Regina. "Emma, come on, you have to wake up. Just real quick and then you can go back to sleep." Emma groaned as she opened her eyes. She realized how close she was to Regina's face but didn't have the energy to care.

"I'm awake. I can sleep now, yes?" Regina smiled at Emma's grumpy tone and nodded.

"Yes Emma, you can sleep now. I'll wake you again in an hour." Emma hummed and snuggled further into the comfy pillow under her head.

"Night Gina," Emma said. Regina didn't know how to feel about the nickname. Her heart skipped a beat at the thought of having Emma in her bed and the shortened name. She could get used to this.

The hours passed quickly, each hour more difficult to wake a grumpy Emma. Finally, Regina allowed them to sleep for a little more than an hour, enjoying the feeling of Emma's arms. Somehow they had ended up spooning, Emma behind Regina, one hand back up her tank top and her lips so close to Regina's neck that every subtle move Emma made caused her lips to brush against Regina's skin.

Emma had woken up just a few minutes before Regina did. She was surprised that she had cuddled with Regina. She didn't cuddle with anyone. But she wasn't uncomfortable. Actually she was more than content to hold Regina and rub circles on her stomach with the tips of her fingers. She breathed in the scent that was purely Regina and didn't move when her lips brushed Regina's neck again. Regina stirred slightly, humming in pleasure at the feeling of Emma's fingers on her stomach. Regina too did not share her bed or snuggle easily. This was new to her, scary, but comforting at the same time. After basking in the warmth that Emma provided, she turned in her arms to face Emma.

"Good morning Emma," she said, smiling as Emma's charming expression. "How are you feeling? It's almost time for more medicine." Emma had moved her hand to settle on Regina's hip.

"I feel great Regina. Thank you for taking care of me." Emma blushed a bit and the feel of Regina's prominent hip under her hand. The room suddenly felt overly warm and a throbbing was starting between her legs.

"Anytime Emma," Regina replied feeling that same sensation between her legs. Needing a distraction, she sat up. "Let's make some breakfast. How do you feel about pancakes?" Emma's eyes automatically focused on the hard nubs peaking through Regina's tight tank top. Noticing the direction of Emma's eyes, Regina embarrassingly crossed her arms across her chest. She awkwardly hopped out of bed, throwing on her robe and guided Emma to the kitchen to make breakfast.

Henry joined them about an hour later and started rambling on about all the things he wanted to do today. Regina reminded him that Emma needed to take it easy but that they would still have fun. Happy with her response, the three of them enjoyed breakfast together, pancakes with orange juice and a cup of coffee for Regina. Emma groaned when Regina told her she wasn't allowed caffeine for a few weeks. Regina smiled at Emma's childlike behavior.

Emma and Regina shared several looks over the kitchen table. They knew that it should be weird to be sleeping in each other's arms two days after they met. But for some reason, they were drawn to each other and that mutual attraction was enough to settle their thoughts. From the outside the three of them at the table eating breakfast and making plans for the day looked completely normal: a small but loving family enjoying each other's company.

Emma would never have guessed that she would have already met people she wanted to spend time with after just two days of life in Storybrooke. _I guess moving was the right decision_ , Emma thought to herself, happy with her newfound companions.


	3. Chapter 3

The next night Regina insisted Emma stay over, for monitoring purposes of course. Between shared glances they both agreed. Waking up that morning in each other's arms was a new and wonderful feeling. Neither of them discussed the soft smiles, the cuddling, or the feeling of safety and warmth they felt waking up together. Unfortunately, that happy bubble was popped when Regina had to return to work.

Over the next two weeks, Emma spent most nights having family dinner with Regina and Henry, while the rest of her time was spent getting her new home in order. Mary Margaret had of course bought lots of decorations and insisted on helping Emma rearrange. As much as Emma didn't want to decorate, she appreciated her mom helping her.

Mary Margaret finally got the chance to take Emma on a tour of the town. She chatted animatedly about every building, street sign, and mailbox they came upon. Eventually Emma began to tune her out. She was still upset about the pregnancy and because Mary Margaret didn't know this, it made the situation a little awkward. Looking across the road, Emma noticed Town Hall.

"Hey Mom," Emma interrupted. "Isn't that where Regina works?"

Mary Margaret smiled softly at the look of admiration in her daughter's eyes. She realized Emma had feelings for Regina already but she decided now was not the time to ask about it. "Yes honey. She is the mayor after all. Her office is just on the second floor." She took Emma's arm and guided her towards the building. "Why don't you go up and say hi? I have to use the ladies room but I'll be right up after you."

Emma walked up the stairs and smiled wide at the thought of seeing Regina today. She checked in with Regina's secretary and followed her through the doors into her office. Regina was on the phone when they walked in but as soon as she looked up and saw her visitor, she quickly ended the call.

"Emma," she breathed. "What are you doing here?"

"Well, my mom decided today was the day to tour the town and I thought you might like a visitor." Emma walked across the room and leaned on Regina's desk.

"Thank you Emma, I would love a pleasant visitor today." Regina sighed as she turned her phone on silent and tossed it across the desk.

"Rough day?" Emma asked.

"Yes," Regina answered. "As a matter of fact, my Sheriff has just quit on me and his deputy is not qualified to take over. I don't know who I will hire as my choices in this town are quite limited."

Emma had worked for some time at the Sheriff's department in Boston before they laid off several workers. She enjoyed her personal training job but she missed the thrill of working in criminal justice.

"Regina, I'll do it! I worked at the Boston Police Department for several years. I'm more than qualified and I'd love to have something to do here." Emma bounced excitedly on her toes making Regina laugh.

"Ok Emma, send me your resume. I'll have you start as soon as Dr. Whale clears you tomorrow." Regina smirked when Emma rolled her eyes. She was entirely tired of not being able to do anything and Regina and her mother were very strict.

"Alright but as soon as my appointment is over, I'm heading straight to the station. I can at least fill out my paperwork and stuff tomorrow right?" Emma whined and slumped her shoulders, pouty face directed right at Regina.

"Yes Emma," Regina replied shaking her head gently at the childlike behavior she was quickly becoming accustomed too. Emma smiled back at her and held eye contact for what felt like ages before they were interrupted by Mary Margaret's arrival. They said their goodbyes and headed back into town.

The next morning, Emma followed Regina to the station where she met with Ruby, the Deputy Sheriff Emma would be working with. Ruby was tall and skinny with long dark hair and little streaks of red peeking out. Emma couldn't deny that she was beautiful but in her eyes, no one compared to Regina. Regina left to her office promising to return on her lunch break. When she returned, a scowl took over her face at the scene before her. Ruby and Emma were laughing hysterically, seated far too close for Regina's liking. When the girls noticed Regina's presence, Emma immediately stood and walked to her.

"Hey Regina, how was your day so far?" Emma noticed the scowl on Regina's face and followed her line of vision directly to Ruby who was desperately trying to find something to do and avoid eye contact with the mayor. Emma gripped Regina's chin lightly forcing her to look into Emma's eyes. "Regina, what's wrong?"

Regina shook her head, realizing she had been glaring at Ruby. "Nothing Emma, I'm fine. I assume all of your paperwork is done if you are both sitting here laughing at nothing in particular. This is not what the town pays you for Ruby, you should know better." Regina's clipped and stern tone was new to Emma. She found it to be scary but also a little bit arousing. The heat radiating off Regina's angry body was turning her on like nobody's business.

"Yes Madame Mayor, I am so sorry," Ruby said rushing to her desk to get back to work. Emma watched the scene in confusion. They had just been laughing over Emma's retelling of her concussion accident. She'd been filling out paper work all morning and learning all about the town and the laws she needed to learn.

"So Madame Mayor," Emma said slyly. "Care to join me for dinner at Granny's after work? I can pick up Henry on my last patrol of the day if that's ok with you." The mention of Henry seemed to lighten the mood in the room. Regina looked back into Emma's eyes and smiled.

"That sounds lovely Emma, I will let the school know that it is ok for him to leave with you. I'll see you tonight." Regina grabbed and quickly squeezed Emma's hand before nodding tightly at Ruby and taking her leave.

"Damn Emma," Ruby began. "What's up with you and the mayor?"

"What? Regina? We're just friends. She's my next-door neighbor and the first person I met when I got into town. She took really great care of me when I nearly died. We have dinner together with Henry sometimes. What?" Emma asked when Ruby gave her a look and raised her eyebrows.

"Right, just friends. Just friends that pick up each other's children and try to kill their friend's coworkers with their eyes. Seriously Emma, if looks could kill, I would have dropped dead."

"I think you're being dramatic Ruby. Regina and I get along really well and it's nice to have a friend in town. Stop giving me that look." Emma knew that there was more than just friendship brewing between her and Regina but Ruby didn't need to know that.

"Not to mention that she never lets anyone near Henry. I don't think anyone has picked him up besides Graham, ever." Ruby had known the Mayor for as long as she could remember. They weren't close but they were acquaintances.

"Who is Graham?" Now it was Emma's turn to get jealous. Who the hell was Graham and why was he allowed to pick up Henry from school if Regina never let anyone else near him. Sensing the jealousy coming from Emma, Ruby smirked. This was going to be fun.

"Oh Graham is the man you're replacing. Everyone thinks that he and Regina were sleeping with each other for as long as I can remember." Involuntarily, a scowl grew on Emma's face. Regina wasn't hers, she knew that, but it didn't stop the feeling of completely wanting to chop this Graham person's balls off. "You ok Emma?"

Emma responded with a grunt and excused herself to use the bathroom. Oh she was definitely going to ask Regina about this later. When she came back, Ruby dropped the subject, for now of course, and they continued working until Emma left to pick up Henry from school.

Boy could that kid talk. He held the majority of the dinner conversation, not noticing the tension between the two women at the table. Emma had a hard time keeping her eyes off Regina. She wondered if the rumors were true and why she was so angry. They had only met two weeks ago. Emma had no right to be mad about what Regina did before Emma had come along, but then again, Graham just quit his job yesterday. Now Emma was suspicious about his reasons for quitting and became increasingly more jealous as the dinner continued. Had Regina been seeing him when Emma wasn't there? Emma only stayed over those two nights when she was recovering. Was he there after her dinners and she just didn't know? No, stop it Emma. Regina has never mentioned him before nor was she distraught about his exit. She groaned internally. _I'm falling so hard and I haven't even kiss her yet_ , she thought to herself.

On the other side of the table, Regina was expertly pretending to listen to Henry's stories while staring at Emma. She didn't understand her feelings of jealousy when she walked in to see Emma and Ruby laughing together. It wasn't like they were doing anything inappropriate. She didn't even know if Emma liked girls. Ruby certainly did, there was that one time when they were both drunk that Regina and Ruby ended up making out in the bathroom at Town Hall during the Christmas party. Regina shook her head. She didn't own Emma. She hadn't even kissed her yet. She had no right to be jealous or controlling. She smiled brightly at Henry and joined back into the conversation winking at Emma when Henry wasn't looking.

Emma jumped when she felt Regina's foot rubbing the inside of her calf. Regina sat on the other side of the table as if nothing was happening, sipping her iced tea and listening intently to Henry. A blush crept up her neck and onto her cheeks. Regina started to move her foot just a bit further up Emma's leg. She's doing this on purpose, Emma thought to herself. Was Regina coming on to her? Deciding that two could play this game, Emma grabbed a spoonful of whipped cream off the top of her hot chocolate with her finger. When Regina made eye contact, Emma licked the whipped cream off seductively.

Regina's olive skin covered her flush but that feeling of arousal between her legs would be evident if Emma were to slid her fingers into her pants and - what, no, stop thinking like that Regina. Smirking at Emma, Regina reached forward and ran her thumb across Emma's bottom lip, taking the leftover whipped cream and popping her thumb into her mouth. Emma's breath caught in her throat and she had to stifle the groan that was threatening to break out. That was the sexiest thing she'd ever seen. Regina went right back to talking with Henry as if nothing had happened. Oh yes, this was going to be an interesting night.

When they arrived back at Regina's mansion, their little game had continued. Emma hated losing and after the whipped cream, Regina was winning 1-0. Emma tied the score by waiting for Henry to go to the bathroom before taking the last bite of the pie on the table and moaning so much that Regina's skin actually did flush red. Of course Regina was not one to lose either. As they drove back home, Regina noticed Henry passed out in the back seat. At a stoplight, she took the opportunity to reach behind Emma's seat for his dropped leftovers, making sure her face was close enough that every time she breathed out, warm air caressed the side of Emma's neck. When Emma started squirming anxiously in her seat, Regina licked her pointer finger and drew a tally in the air. Regina 2, Emma 1.

After tucking Henry in, Regina returned to the kitchen where she had left Emma to find her pouring two generous glasses of wine. Emma hadn't noticed her presence so she quietly walked up behind Emma and placed her palm on Emma's lower back. Emma jumped up and spilled one of the glasses directly down the front of her shirt.

"Ah shit!" Emma was wearing one of her famous white tank tops, which was now turning a dark red.

"Oh my god, Emma," Regina started. "I am so sorry! I didn't mean to scare you!" She had meant to scare her but she didn't plan on Emma spilling red wine all over her shirt. "Come, you can borrow one of my shirts."

Emma followed Regina up the stairs and stood awkwardly in Regina's bedroom. It was large and the king size bed in the center looked incredibly comfy. Regina grabbed Emma one of the only t-shirts she owned and a washcloth and set them on the sink in the bathroom. When Emma peeled off her tank top, she realized her entire bra was soaked as well. _Oh well, no bra it is_ , Emma thought to herself. She had no intentions of going home early tonight. She returned to the bedroom to find Regina had changed into a set of silky pajamas. Emma gaped at Regina until Regina's laughter grabbed her attention.

"Close your mouth dear, you'll catch flies. Not that you'd ever find a fly in this house." Regina took a moment to take in Emma's appearance. A warm fuzzy feeling settled in her stomach upon seeing Emma in her clothing. She scanned Emma's body until she got to—oh my, is that, yes that is- oh my lord.

"Close your mouth dear," Emma mocked trying to hid her discomfort at being scrutinized by Regina's demanding eyes. "Come on, let's go refill my glass of wine and watch some TV or something." Emma desperately wanted to be sitting close to Regina on one of those plush couches. This is what they do, they drink wine and watch television and pretend not to notice when the space between them decreases. Emma refilled their drinks and plopped down onto the couch next to Regina much less gracefully than she would have wished for. She would have been embarrassed if Regina hadn't seen her do much less graceful things like falling on the bathroom floor or tripping up the stairs one night on her way to help tuck in Henry. They both drank a couple of glasses each before the conversation died down and a tension began to grow between them. They had yet to discuss the events of this afternoon.

"Regina, can I ask you a question?" Emma asked almost nervously.

"Of course Emma, you can ask me anything." Regina replied, though she too was a little nervous as to where this was going.

"Ok then, who the hell is Graham and were you sleeping with him?" Emma winced at her outburst. She hadn't planned on being so straightforward or letting her green monster peek through. A flicker of shock flashed across Regina's face before she settled on a more intimidating expression.

"Graham is the former Sherriff who I was most definitely not sleeping with. Where ever did you hear such a thing?" Regina knew about these rumors since they had started but she also knew she was gay and Graham was as well. Graham was a good friend that she would miss dearly but completely in a platonic way.

"Ruby," Emma muttered, feeling a little ashamed at upsetting Regina. "She said that you didn't let anyone near Henry except for Graham and that you two had been very close for a long time. She said the whole town thinks you are sleeping together."

"Well I can assure you, we are not and never have been. I don't believe I am quite his type, nor is he mine." Regina answered hoping the message was coming across to Emma the way she wanted it to. It didn't.

"So you were just really close with a man that you weren't sleeping with? I'm not entirely convinced Regina." Emma didn't realized how jealous she had been. She tried to tamper her emotions. It was too soon to tell Regina she liked her.

"Emma, Graham left Storybrooke to move in with his boyfriend in Portland." Regina emphasized the word boyfriend and Emma finally caught on to that part.

"Graham is gay?" Emma hoped that there was more to this.

"Yes Emma, Graham is gay. As am I," Regina muttered the last sentence so quietly in the direction away from Emma that she nearly missed it.

"Wh-what?" Emma stuttered hoping she heard right. "You're gay?"

"Yes Emma," Regina responded exasperated. "Is that going to be a problem?"

"Not at all Regina," Emma replied. It was now or never. "That will make it a lot easier when I do this." Emma slowly eliminated the space between her and Regina. Regina's breath hitched when she felt Emma's breath on her lips. Her eyes darted between Emma's lips and her own eyes until they fluttered shut and any distance left between them was gone.


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER 4

Regina gasped when Emma's lips met hers. Emma took the opportunity to slide her tongue into Regina's mouth. Regina's tongue immediately sought out Emma's in a battle to take control. Hands roamed bodies as they sunk deeper into each other's arms. Regina's hand tangled in the hair at the back of Emma's neck. A moan escaped from Emma's lips as she grabbed Regina's hips and pulled her in closer. They didn't separate until the need for oxygen was too severe.

"Emma," Regina whispered dropping her forehead onto Emma's. She was breathing heavy, tingles running through her body. Her smooth hands traced patterns down the front of Emma's chest and down to toy with the hem of her borrowed t-shirt. She slipped her hand under the shirt and spread her fingers across Emma's sculpted abs.

"Regina," Emma breathed. "I want you." Emma's hands moved from Regina's waist up the back of her shirt, dragging her nails down her back earning her a moan from Regina. Emma's bright green eyes had turned dark and she looked into Regina's almost black irises. Regina began to lift her silky tank over her head and Emma's hands immediately found her round breasts, rubbing her palms gently against rock hard nipples. Regina whimpered and pushed her chest further into Emma's hands. That was all the encouragement Emma needed to wrap her lips around a perfect rosy bud.

"Fuck," Regina murmured, practically climbing into Emma's lap and grinding her hips down onto firm thighs. Emma had never heard Regina swear and she had to admit, it was the sexiest thing Regina's ever said. Emma alternated between nipples until Regina pushed her head away to tear her t-shirt off Emma's body. She immediately gasped. Yes, those were the nipple piercings she thought she had seen. They looked even more amazing on Emma's bare chest. She dove forward and swirled her tongue across the mix of sensitive skin and cool metal. Emma cried out at the feeling of Regina's tongue on her. "You're sensitive."

Emma let out a moan and a small nod as she let herself be consumed by Regina's demanding tongue. Emma gripped Regina's chin and brought her lips to hers passionately. She pulled back just far enough to see Regina's eyes staring deeply back at her. "Please," Emma whispered. Regina slid off Emma's body and stood up next to the couch. She grabbed both of their shirts before dragging Emma up the stairs to her bedroom. As soon as the door was closed and locked, Regina pushed Emma down onto the bed and crawled up her body until their bare breasts rubbed together.

"Oh god," Emma moaned in Regina's ear as Regina attacked her neck sucking hard when she found her pulse point. Emma needed a moment to breathe. She placed both of her palms on Regina's cheeks bringing her attention back to the blonde's beautiful face. "Regina, are you sure?"

"I've wanted this since the moment I saw you emptying that moving truck Emma." Regina's voice was confident and sultry and Emma felt her arousal gush between her legs.

"Ok." At those words, Emma used all of her strength to flip them, placing Regina on her back and holding her hands above her hand. Regina let out a little yelp and grinned seductively when she saw Emma's lustful eyes. She surged forward to capture Emma's lips in a searing kiss. God, her tongue felt so good. Emma wanted to taste every part of Regina's body. She broke the kiss and began peppering little kisses along Regina's neck and collarbone. She latched onto a nipple as her hands slid to Regina's silky pajama bottoms. She teased her fingers under the waistband but when she found no underwear she pulled them down so fast she nearly ripped the seams. Emma groaned as she saw Regina's gorgeous sex dripping with arousal. Emma spread Regina's thighs kissing up each leg slowly, torturously. As her lips grazed Regina's pussy, Regina bucked her hips silently begging Emma to put her mouth exactly where she wanted. Emma wasn't the only one who was becoming impatient. They both let out a moan when Emma's tongue took that first swipe up her sex. She dragged the wetness from that dripping hole to the sensitive bundle of nerves flicking it gently with her tongue.

Regina immediately began rocking her hips against Emma's face, finding a rhythm as she found her release. Emma wrapped her lips around Regina's clit and sucked hard. Regina cried out when Emma slid two fingers into her and rubbed that rough patch until her entire body went rigid. She screamed Emma's name into her hands and continued to buck as Emma helped her ride out her orgasm. Sliding out of her slowly, Emma made eye contact with Regina as she licked her essence off her fingers, moaning at the taste.

"Mmm Regina," Emma whispered into her ear. "You taste amazing."

"Fuck Emma," Regina moaned. As soon as the feeling came back into her limbs, Regina grabbed Emma and yanked off her remaining clothing, anxious to please Emma. She teased Emma's nipples and couldn't get enough of those piercings. A moan escaped into the bedroom and neither of them knew whose moan it was. Regina continued down to Emma's hip biting into the bone causing Emma to yelp out. Her yell quickly turned into a moan as Regina sucked and licked over the bite mark. Pleased with the growing bruise, she moved down between Emma's legs. She wasted no time shoving her tongue directly into Emma's tight hole, moaning as the wetness she found there. Emma's fingers found their way into her dark hair, holding her where she wanted her.

Regina flattened her tongue sweeping wide strokes up and down Emma sopping folds. "Yes, yes, yes," Emma panted. She was so close, on edge from hearing Regina's moans. "Regina, I'm so close." Regina picked up the pace flicking her tongue quickly against Emma's bundle of nerves. She grazed her teeth along the nub and Emma's strangled cry resonated through her orgasm. Regina slid up to meet Emma in a searing kiss. She lay back against Emma's chest, both of them sticky with sweat and high on endorphins.

"That was amazing," Regina breathed. Emma hummed in agreement and wrapped Regina up in her arms snuggling her closer.

"Round two?" Emma asked. Regina squealed when Emma flipped them over a smile on her lips as she attacked Regina's slim neck.

When the morning came Emma slid from the bed and threw on Regina's t-shirt and a pair of yoga pants and headed into the kitchen to make breakfast. She threw on the coffee pot and found the ingredients to make pancakes. She knew Henry's favorite breakfast food was pancakes and she had quickly become fond of making the boy happy. Finding an iHome fit with an iPad, Emma played some music quietly, singing along with every song on the Top Hits Spotify playlist. The coffee pot finished and she grabbed two mugs and filled hers, taking a sip of the hot black liquid.

"Oh yeah, that's good," she said to herself. A chuck from behind her made her turn around, a huge smile breaking out across her face. "Regina, you're awake!" Regina made her way across the kitchen, planting a soft kiss to Emma's cheek before proceeding to fill her own coffee cup.

"Good morning Emma," Regina breathed, not quite believing how amazing of a night they shared. She knew she wanted to wake up to this sight everyday, no matter how terrifying that thought was. She watched Emma finish making breakfast, admiring the comfortable way Emma walked around her kitchen and how adorable she looked dancing and singing in Regina's clothes.

Henry joined them when he smelled the food, grunting his hellos before stuffing his face. Regina and Emma laughed as they enjoyed each other's company. After breakfast, Henry ran upstairs to shower, leaving the woman alone in the kitchen.

"Emma, would you like to spend the day with Henry and I?" Regina asked tentatively.

"Regina, I spend every Saturday with you and Henry," Emma beamed at the shy look on Regina's face.

"Right, I just wanted to make sure you didn't have any plans." The blush on her skin did not go unnoticed by Emma's unwavering eyes. "I planned a picnic for lunch and Henry wanted to hike out to the clearing a couple miles from the beach."

"That sounds lovely Regina. Wanna save water and shower with me?" Emma wiggled her eyebrows making Regina laugh. That sound had quickly become Emma's favorite sound.

The hike out to the clearing had been full of Emma's clumsy stumbling and Regina and Henry's loud laughter at every yelp and grunt Emma let out. They ate perfect peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, fresh fruit and homemade potato salad. Regina packed bottle water, iced tea and a juice box for Henry. Emma showed Henry the proper way to throw his mini football while Regina laid in the hot sun capturing pictures of them on her phone.

"Hey, selfie!" Emma exclaimed as she pulled Regina's phone in front of her face and snatched a photo of the two of them. When she looked at the photo, she gasped at the look of, dare she say, love in Regina's eyes as she looked at Emma instead of the camera. Emma couldn't stop herself from kissing Regina at that moment, hard and passionately.

"Eww," Henry teased, the smiling on his face showing his true feelings at seeing them so happy. He saw a future, a family for the three of them and he couldn't be happier. He had never seen his mother so happy and he really liked Emma.

"Get over here Henry," Emma yelled. Henry dove between the two women who planted kisses on either side of his face. He giggled and faked squirming away but Emma captured a photo of the three of them. She sent the photos to her phone and set a new lock screen. Yeah, she could get used to this.

Emma woke to the ringing of her alarm Monday morning. She grabbed her phone and silenced it, groaning at the early hour. She was blissed out on happiness from her weekend of fun, family time with Regina and Henry. She spent the rest of Saturday lounging with Regina, making love all night and waking up in each other's arms. Henry spent Sunday regaling tales about his friends at school and all of his adventures with Regina in the past. They played outside in sun and Emma helped Regina make her famous lasagna. It was the perfect weekend.

And now, they were back to reality. Emma was headed into work bright and early. She dressed quickly after her shower and poured herself a travel mug of coffee before the shrill sound of her phone echoed from the entryway. She walked to her phone immediately answering the call when she saw the caller ID.

"Regina?"

"Emma?" Regina's frantic voice pierced through the earpiece. "Emma, I need your help, please!"

"I'm on my way."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Nearly face planting after tripping over Regina's bushes, Emma made it to the front door in record time. She didn't even think twice before busting into the house. "Regina? Where are you?" She yelled out.

"Up here Emma! Hurry!" Where the hell is here? Emma ran up the stairs towards Regina's room, terrified of what she would find. "Emma?" She heard Regina's frantic voice in the bathroom and immediately swung the door open. As the door handle hit the wall behind the door Regina yelled for Emma to stop.

Emma took a second to study the scene before her. A sopping wet Regina stood wrapped up behind the shower curtain on the edge of the bathtub, eyes wide in fear. "Regina, what's wrong?" Emma couldn't figure out what the problem was and she was a little agitated that she had run over here for nothing.

"There. Is. A. Spider. THERE'S A SPIDER EMMA!" Regina was pointing to the spot on the wall opposite her where a surprisingly large spider was making a home. Emma shifted her eyes between the spider and Regina several times before she burst out laughing. Tears were pouring out of her eyes and she nearly fell over trying to calm herself down. "This is not funny Emma Swan." Regina's pouty face made Emma laugh even harder. She grabbed a piece of toilet paper and killed the spider, flushing it down the toilet and grinning widely at Regina.

"You called me here just to kill a spider? He wasn't going to hurt you Regina." Emma grabbed a towel off the shelf and handed it to Regina. She wrapped herself up in the towel before stepping down from the ledge with Emma's help. She kept her pouty face firmly in place and she crossed her arms and looked anywhere but Emma's face. "You are the cutest human I have ever met." Emma couldn't keep the smile off her face as she as she enveloped Regina in her arms. "Hey, look at me Regina," she gripped Regina's chin effectively guiding her eyes to hers. "It's ok if you're afraid of spiders. I will kill as many spiders as you need me too. If it makes you feel any better, I nearly faint when I see snakes. There's nothing to be ashamed of."

"Thank you Emma," Regina whispered, a faint blush on her cheeks. Emma still gripping Regina's chin, leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on her lips. When she pulled away, Regina gripped the back of her neck pulling her back in to an even deeper kiss. A moan escaped from Emma's throat as she tangled her fingers in Regina's wet hair. The towel that was wrapped around Regina had fallen to the floor and Emma's hand trailed down her back to grip her ass making Regina gasp in pleasure. Emma used that moment to break away from Regina's lips, placing open-mouthed kisses down her neck and across her collarbone. "Emma," Regina moaned. Emma's other hand left Regina's hair to cup her breast teasing her thumb over an already stiff nipple. Emma was palming her breast and her ass in the same fashion making Regina squirm, her arousal building quickly. Emma pulled away from Regina's body and dropped to her knees, catching Regina's smoldering eyes on the way down. Keeping green eyes locked on brown, Emma gripped the back of Regina's thighs pulling her to her mouth. A warm tongue slipped through soft folds, wetness coating lips, causing a shiver to run down both spines. Regina's hips bucked into Emma's mouth seeking more friction. "Fuck Emma," Regina breathed. Hearing the swear word leave Regina's mouth spurred Emma on. She moved one hand back to Regina's ass while the other came around the front and two fingers thrust into Regina's welcoming hole. Regina cried out, moving faster against the fingers and mouth that were bringing her closer to the edge. Emma latched her lips around Regina's clit sucking hard. That's all Regina needed to reach her climax, coming on Emma's lips and fingers. Emma brought Regina down from her high slowly before making her way back up to meet Regina in a heated kiss.

"You are so beautiful," Emma whispered. She rested her forehead on Regina's while they both caught their breath. "Anytime you need me, call me. I'll always come running Regina. But now I have to run because I am going to be late to work."

"No," Regina groaned. "I didn't get to return the favor! I also didn't call you to come over for this, but it was definitely a bonus." She winked at Emma, a grin breaking out across her face. She trailed her fingers down Emma's chest to the waistband of her jeans. "Are you sure you can't stay just a little longer?"

"No, I am so sorry, I promised Ruby I'd come in early so she can meet Granny to help with the breakfast rush. And Granny is a scary lady, don't want to make her mad." Emma chuckled at the thought of Ruby get scolded for being late. Regina gave one last tug before she stepped around Emma into her room, leaving the towel on the bathroom floor and making sure she swung her hips just a little more than usual. She sat perched on the edge of her bed completely naked, running her fingers through her wet hair seductively.

"What a shame you have to go to work Emma. I was planning on taking the day off, you know, having a little "me" time." She trailed her hands across her chest and gently tugged on her own nipples making herself and Emma groan.

"Fuck Regina," Emma whined. "That is not fair. I will be back on my lunch break and you better be sitting right here waiting for me when I get back or so help me…" Her sentence trailed off as she placed a quick kiss on Regina's lips before backing out of the room, trying to memorize the beautiful women in front of her.

"I'll be here dear." Regina murmured loud enough for Emma to hear. She made her way to her closet to get ready for the day.

Emma skipped her way to the station, a bright smile on her face as she remembered how cute a scared Regina was and how much she loved pleasing her. Nothing was going to get in the way of her good mood. She walked into the office to find a sullen Ruby slouched over her desk.

"Hey Ruby, something wrong?" The normally upbeat brunette shrugged her shoulders mumbling something that sounded like 'I'm fine' but didn't lift her face. "Ok? Well you can head out if you want. I'll catch up with you later." Emma knew that Ruby didn't like to be pushed and if she decided she wanted to share what was wrong, Emma or Mary Margaret would be the first to know. Ruby nodded her head and grabbed her jacket as she left the office.

Taking a seat in front of her desktop, Emma opened her email. She immediately began deleting the junk mail and scrolling past the dozens of emails from citizens of Storybrooke who had nothing better to do all than complain. A new email pinged on the screen. An impossibly bigger smile spread across her face when she saw the sender of the email. She clicked it open.

To: ESwan

From: MayorRMills

Subject: Meeting Memo

Dear Sheriff Swan,

This email serves as a reminder that we have a meeting at 12:00pm. I do not appreciate tardiness. Please do not keep me waiting. Refreshments will be provided after the meeting.

Best wishes,

Mayor Mills

Emma flushed a deep red thinking about Regina waiting naked in her bed as she had when she left her this morning. She quickly typed a reply before grabbing her keys to head out on patrol.

To: MayorRMills

From: ESwan

Subject: RE: Meeting Memo

Mayor Mills,

I will be there but I won't have much time. Please plan accordingly. I'd hate to have to rush out halfway through our business.

Sincerely,

Your Sheriff

It was a beautifully sunny day in Storybrooke, which was unusual for this part of Maine. The town was full of people buzzing around; walking babies in strollers, riding bikes through the park and the teachers even let the kids outside for recess. Emma never thought she would want to live in such a small town. But days like these reminded her of how much she was enjoying living here and the future she could see forming. She imagined moving into the mansion with Regina and Henry, celebrating birthdays together, family vacations, maybe even adopting another child. She shook those thoughts away. It was way too early to be thinking things like these. Were she and Regina even dating? She sure hoped so.

Stopping at Granny's for coffee, Emma hopped out of the cruiser and up the steps into the diner. Granny waved a hello in Emma's direction before slipping back into the kitchen to continue cooking. Ruby slid down the counter to meet Emma, bad mood still written clearly across her face. "What can I get you Sheriff?" Ruby asked sounding rather bored.

"Uh just a coffee please." Emma waited for Ruby to come back before she decided she had had enough. "Ruby what's going on with you? You're never like this." Ruby sighed before looking Emma in the eyes.

"Boy troubles," she said nonchalantly. Emma didn't even know whom Ruby was dating but she could tell that Ruby really liked this person. She looked heartbroken.

"Want to talk about it?" Emma wasn't sure she was the best with relationship advice but she liked Ruby and she hated seeing her so upset.

"Maybe later? I have to get back to work. I'll text you," Ruby handed Emma her change and Emma left to head back to the station. She couldn't stop thinking about Regina. Regina, Regina, Regina. She was constantly invading her thoughts with her beautiful deep brown eyes, luscious chocolate hair, and a body that could stop a truck. Emma was so distracted by thoughts of Regina she hadn't even realized she made it back to the station until she looked up and noticed her mom sitting at her desk scrolling through her phone clearly waiting for her daughter to get back.

"Mom? What are you doing here?" MM's head spun towards her daughter's voice, a big smile on her face.

"Oh honey, I wanted to ask you about something!" The big smile on her face made Emma suspicious.

"Umm ok?" Emma nervously scratched the back of her neck. "What do you want to know about?"

"Are you dating Regina?" Emma's eyes nearly popped out of her face. She didn't even know the answer to that question. How did her mom even know about them? They hadn't seen anyone out on their picnic and she surely hadn't told anyone.

"Uh… I… uh… no?" Emma stuttered, her face flushing at the awkwardness she was feeling. "I mean… I-I like her, yes, but umm… I don't think-maybe we're dating?" She let out a long breathe. Nothing was coming out right.

"Oh sweetie! I am so happy for you! I just knew it!" MM squealed in delight, clapping her hands together as she jumped up to give Emma a hug.

"Mom, how did you even know? I don't even know for sure." Emma sighed again. She wanted to dance excitedly with her mom but she hadn't even asked Regina out on a real date yet. Of course Regina wasn't her girlfriend, she needed to ask her first!

"Oh honey, I saw the way she looked at you when you got your concussion and your eyes just light up anytime someone mentions her. I've only ever seen you in love one other time sweetheart. I'm so happy for you both. Regina deserves to be happy again." Emma wasn't sure what she meant by that. She barely knew anything about Regina's past, especially her relationships. Emma blushed even more when she realized how obvious she had been about the whole situation.

"Whoa now, let's not get crazy with the L word here. I've only known Regina for a few weeks and we aren't officially dating yet. I do really like her Mom and I haven't liked anyone so much in a while. But I don't want to mess this up. Please don't say anything to anyone."

"Of course Emma, I would never do that. This is your relationship to share when you're ready. I just wanted to come here and tell you how much I approve of you two being together. You'll be so good for each other and for Henry. I have to get going though, I have an appointment for the baby, your father is meeting me there. I'll call you later?" MM dropped a kiss on Emma's forehead and headed out the door.

"Yes mom, I'll talk to you later. Good luck with my baby brother." MM smiled bright at Emma before disappearing. Emma needed to get over this feeling of being replaced. She knew her parents loved her. Plus, who didn't love babies? Maybe this was what she needed, a new baby to spend some time with. It was close to lunchtime now and Emma's excitement to see Regina was rapidly growing. Just an hour or so more to go before she'd be back in the arms of the girl of her dreams.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey guys! I am so sorry this took so long to update. I broke my middle finger at cheer, which made it extremely difficult to type and I finally have some movement back in it so I typed up a short chapter. The second half should be up sometime tomorrow. Comments/reviews are always welcome. Thanks for reading!_

Emma didn't bother waiting for Regina to open the front door, she just walked in and took the stairs two at a time. She started ripping her clothes off on the way up and was half naked by the time she made it to Regina's room. Pushing open the door, Emma stopped, a bright smile forming on her face when she saw a sleeping Regina, naked above the covers. After locking the bedroom door, Emma finished taking off her clothes and slowly climbed onto the bed. She gently ran her tongue around Regina's exposed nipples. Emma kissed her way down Regina's tone stomach nipping gently at skin around her hipbones. A low moan vibrated from Regina's throat as she slowly came out of her slumber. Placing a hand on each knee, Emma gently pushed Regina's legs apart, smiling as she willingly lifted her hips to give Emma better access. The first kiss on Regina's already swollen lips elicited a whimper from Regina. Holding her open with her thumbs, Emma swiped her tongue through Regina's wetness.

Regina, fully awake now, gasped as her hands made their way to Emma's hair, gripping tightly. "Fuck Emma," Regina whispered. Emma continued to lick her way through slick folds, dipping her tongue into Regina's tight hole. She pushed in and out with her taut tongue, Regina's hips meeting her with every thrust. As she sucked her clit, Emma plunged two fingers inside Regina making her cry out in pleasure. Emma could feel Regina's walls fluttering around her fingers, so close to orgasm already. Emma had no time to tease so she curled her fingers upwards rubbing on that rough patch each time she pulled out.

"Unh, Emma, yes, yes, yes," Regina panted. Her hips were thrusting at Emma's face faster and faster seeking her release. Replacing her tongue with her thumb, Emma snaked back up Regina's body.

"Come for me Regina," she whispered before capturing Regina's lips in a deep kiss. That was exactly what Regina needed to fall over the edge, crying into Emma's mouth as her body convulsed in pure pleasure. Regina kissed Emma until her body stopped twitching.

"Hello my love," she said, a bright smile breaking out across her face.

"Hi," Emma smiled sheepishly, holding Regina tightly to her chest. "Thank you for meeting me Madame Mayor." She joked.

"Anything for you Sheriff Swan," Regina replied. "I understand we have a limited time frame, yes? We have addressed one issue but I do believe we have one more left."

"Oh do we?" Emma throbbed with want after watching Regina writhe underneath her, after tasting her and feeling her warmth.

"Yes Emma," Regina replied. She rolled onto her back, pulling Emma on top of her so that her legs straddled either side of Regina's hips. She pulled Emma into a deep kiss previewing exactly what she wanted to do to Emma with her tongue. "Sit on my face," she whispered.

"Uh-what?" Emma gulped, flushing at the idea of riding Regina's face.

"Please Emma," Regina begged. She gripped Emma's hips dragging her exactly where she wanted her. Regina groaned as she looked up and saw how wet Emma was. Without warning, she thrust her tongue through Emma's slick folds causing both her and Emma to moan loudly. "Is all this for me Emma?" She asked.

"Mmm yes, fuck Regina, don't stop." Regina continued fluttering her tongue on Emma's swollen bundle of nerves. She swirled the tip of her tongue in circles on her clit, alternating her patterns and driving Emma insane. Emma was panting and rolling her hips uncontrollably. She was so ready after her ministrations to Regina, she was close. "Fuck, fuck, oh my gods," she was moaning and gripping the headboard so tight her knuckles her were turning white. Regina was having a difficult time keeping up now so she stuck her tongue out and let Emma ride her pleasures out on her face. She was enjoying this just as much as Emma was and her moans vibrated through Emma's body. The feel of Emma's wetness on her face made her so worked up again. Regina slipped her hand down between her own legs, rubbing furiously as she brought them both to climax.

"REGINA!" Emma screamed as she came. She shuttered violently as her juices dripped down Regina's perfect chin. The feeling of Emma's essence on her tongue had Regina coming shortly after. Emma fell to the bed, cuddling into Regina's side and tucking her face into her neck. As their breathing evened out, Regina turned to place a gentle kiss on Emma's forehead.

"Oh, I've been waiting for that all day," she smiled at the blonde and the warm glowing feeling she was surrounded by. They could both feel it, that four-letter word just waiting to bust through their lips. _It's too soon_ , Regina thought. After everything she had been through, she was shocked at how quickly she had fallen for Emma. She knew she was in love but there was no way she could tell her that. She didn't want to scare the blonde away. Were they even dating?

"Mmm me too Regina. You are so beautiful, I could live in this bed with you and never tire of seeing that face, that body and hearing the way you moan. Everything about you is just breathtaking." Emma looked up to see Regina smiling down at her with such adoration sparkling in her eyes. Emma knew right then that she was utterly in love. "Regina?" she asked.

"Yes, Emma?"

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" Emma asked shyly.

"Well sure Emma, I'm sure Henry would love to see you."

"No Regina, I mean just you and me?" She said adding on a question in her voice at the end. She wasn't very good at asking people out and she wanted Regina to understand that this was a date.

"Like a date?" Regina grinned at the thought of having a nice dinner out with the beautiful blonde next to her.

"Yes, like a date. I want to take you to dinner and go dancing with you afterwards and hold your hand when we get home and sit on the swing in the backyard under the moonlight. I want to treat you tonight Regina, what do you say?" Emma reached for Regina's hand and laced their fingers together, running her thumb along Regina's smooth skin.

"I'd love to Emma," Regina exclaims, leaning down to kiss Emma gently.

"Perfect, Ill pick you here at seven." Emma gives Regina another deep kiss, trying to push every emotion she was feeling into Regina. As she pulled back Regina's lips followed hers, unwilling to let go just yet. "Well, some of us do have to work today, so I have to leave. But I'll dream all day about our date. Don't worry about a thing, I'll take care of it all." Emma smiled and dropped a small kiss onto the tip of Regina's nose.

"I look forward to it," Regina whispers, claiming Emma's lips one last time before she released her and watched longingly as Emma dressed and exited the house. "Oh my, what am I going to wear?" Regina jumped out of bed and headed to her closet to look through all of her dresses. Way in the back of her walk-in closet was a dress she hadn't worn in years. One she had only ever worn once. It was perfect for tonight. Hanging the dress outside the closet door, Regina headed to the shower. She needed to start getting ready now if she wanted to look perfect for her date with Emma.

Emma returned to the station to find a smiling Ruby waiting for her. Emma was so glad to see that she was in a better mood. 'Thanks so much for doing this Rubes," Emma said. She had texted Ruby asking her to cover the rest of her shift so she could prepare things for her date with Regina. Ruby had agreed immediately, stoked that her bosses were finally dating. "I see you're in a better mood. What happened?"

"August and I fought this morning over the new apartment and he almost suggested that maybe we shouldn't move in together. But no worries, we talked it out and we're still moving. I love him so much and I hate fighting." Ruby smiled as she thought about her boyfriend. "I'm hoping someday soon he will propose. But enough about me! Go Emma, get ready for your date!" She beamed at the goofy grin Emma had spread across her face. "Oh my god Ems! What are you going to wear?!"

The smile Emma was wearing slowly slipped from her face. What was she going to wear?

Walking the couple of steps from her front door to Regina's, Emma took a deep breath. She had never put this much thought into a date before and she was beyond nervous. Checking the clock one last time, she knocked on the door at exactly 7pm. She fidgeted nervously as she waited for the door to open. Emma held her breath at the sound of heels clicking on the foyer floor. The door opened slowly to reveal Emma's date. Her jaw dropped open as she took in Regina's outfit for the night. Regina stood tall in black pumps, dressed in a tight red leather dress with short sleeves that stopped midway down her thigh exposing stunningly toned and tanned legs. Emma's mouth started to water at the sight of muscular calves and tight biceps. Regina's hair fell perfectly on her shoulders, smooth with the ends flicking out just right. She wore nude lips and subtle makeup, different from her normal dark red lips and sultry eyes. Emma thought she looked more beautiful than ever at that very moment.

Regina thought the very same of Emma. Her golden curls fell gracefully around her face and past her shoulders. Her smoky eye makeup and painted red lips left Regina hungry for a deep kiss. Emma had chosen a sleek black suit, tailored to fit her body snugly. The white top under her jacket was nearly sheer and Regina could see the beginnings of black lace bra peeking out near the closure in the front of the jacket. Her pants hugged her hips and her ass enticingly while the pants tapered off tightly at her slim ankles revealing red pumps to match her lips. Regina wore a similar look on her face as she took the time to appreciate her gorgeous date.

"Oh, wow," Emma mumbled, her ability to speak completely gone. Regina lifted her hand to place it gently on Emma's cheek, pulling her out of her trance. "You look beautiful Regina."

"As do you dear," Regina beamed. "Let me grab my purse and we will be on our way." Regina walked to the small table in the foyer grabbing her bag and her keys before turning back to Emma and lacing their fingers together.

"Where's Henry tonight?" Emma asked as they hopped into her yellow bug.

"With your parents actually. Your father asked to take Henry out fishing for the night promising to get his homework done before bed. I figured he could use some time away from your pregnant mother and her hormones." Regina rolled her eyes but Emma didn't fail to see the smirk Regina wore on her lips.

"Well with that taken care of, let's focus on the night I have planned for you." Emma smiled as she reached into the glove compartment to pull out a dark cloth. "I'm sorry for this Regina, but I'm afraid you know this town way too well. I'm going to need you to wear this blindfold."

"What?" Regina asked. "You're serious?"

"Please Regina? I just want this to be perfect for you." Regina took in the look on Emma's face and grabbed the blindfold. She sighed as she wrapped the fabric around her face loosely as to not mess up her makeup but smiling brightly at the look of determination on Emma's face.

Emma started the car and pulled out of the driveway. She turned on the radio to play quiet jazz music that Emma knew Regina secretly loved. She reached across the center console lacing her fingers with Regina's. Regina hummed gently along with the radio until they arrived at their destination. Emma opened Regina's door and guided her out carefully. She walked her to the tent she had set up at the park where they went for their first picnic with Henry.

"Ok, are you ready for Phase I?" Emma asked, as she stood behind Regina, ready to remove the blindfold.

"Yes Emma, I'm ready." Emma carefully untied the fabric from Regina's face and Regina opened her eyes to take in the scene before her. Her breath caught in her throat. She looked around in awe at the scene before her. The park had been completely transformed into an outside movie theater. A white three-sided tent filled with an air mattress, and pillows and blankets sat in front of a large projector and screen. Off to the side was a small glass table with white sunflowers in glass vases and chairs wrapped in white silk covers and big white bows. White Christmas lights wrapped around the trees creating a soft glow all around the park. A cart full of food in warming pans sat near the table and a cooler full of ice held champagne, wine and sparkling water.

"Emma, this is incredible," Regina exclaimed, shocked as she walked around exploring everything in sight. She turned around to find Emma standing behind her, a bright smile on her face as she held out a glass of red wine. Regina was overwhelmed with happiness. No one had ever done anything like this for her before.

"To you Regina, for making me the happiest I've ever been." Emma raised her glass to Regina in a toast. Regina met hers with her own glass, breaking out into an even bigger smile if that was possible.

"To you Emma Swan for bringing such a joy and love into my life." Regina kissed Emma softly on the lips. She glanced around the park at all that Emma had created. "Where do we start?"


	7. Chapter 7

_So sorry for the wait on the update, life is absolutely insane right now! But please enjoy this chapter and always review! Some turmoil is coming up in a the next few chapters but I promise happy endings all around_

After they ate dinner, enjoying the meal Emma had cooked, Emma opened up the last container of hot food. On a large plate sat two hot pieces of chocolate lava cake, and two slices of apple pie. Emma dragged vanilla ice cream from the cooler and put a scoop on each plate. Regina could feel her mouth watering at the site.

"Emma, this is amazing. I haven't had a dinner like this in well… as long as I can remember really." Regina moaned as she took her first bite of the sweet dessert. Emma beamed a brilliant smile at Regina.

"Only the best for the love of my life," she said, reaching across the table to grab Regina's hand. "Honestly Regina, I would do this every day for the rest of my life just to see the look on your face. I love you so much and I never thought I would say that again. It's been a scary journey for me. I told myself I wouldn't let myself fall like that again but I've never felt this way about anyone, ever. You are a truly amazing person Regina Mills."

Tears were streaming down Regina's face by the time Emma was done speaking. Regina's heart was swelling in her chest as the words _I love you_ repeated in her head. "I love you too Emma Swan." Leaving her unfinished dessert on the table, Regina stood and walked to Emma's seat before sitting in her lap and kissing her deeply. "I love you, I love you, I love you," she exclaimed laying tiny kisses on Emma's lips in between each statement.

After one long kiss, Regina pulled away blushing brightly and beaming at Emma. "So, what's Phase II?" A smirk broke out across Emma's face.

"Well you have to get up first," Emma joked. After Regina reluctantly removed herself from Emma's lap with a playful roll of her eyes, Emma took her hand and guided her to the white tent off to the side. "It will probably be hard in that dress, but get comfy and I'll be right back," she said. Regina snuggled down under a couple of blankets and propped her head up on a pillow. She sighed happily thinking about the night they had already had. When Emma came back, Regina was laying contently with her eyes shut listening to the sounds of nature around her.

"I sure hope you haven't fallen asleep on me yet Gina," Emma teased. Regina slowly opened her eyes and looked up with a bright smile on her face.

"Never, Em," she emphasized the Em, jabbing at Emma's shortened name for her, Gina. She glanced behind Emma to see the white screen lit up with movie commercials running.

"Sorry," Emma said as she plopped down next to Regina. "We have to watch the commercials but I'm sure I can find a way to pass the time." She grinned devilishly as her hand found its way under the blanket and on to Regina's hips. Regina giggled and snuggled up into Emma's side.

"And what exactly are we watching Emma?"

"Well," Emma turned her face away suddenly a bit nervous for her choice in movies. "The first night we met, you let me into your home for cider and a movie. I thought tonight we could watch the sequel to that movie. Arguably not as good as the first, Pitch Perfect 2."

Regina's eyes widened. That first night felt incredibly far away and she didn't think Emma was one to remember small details of those nights. "Emma, that's perfect. I love the second one almost as much as I love the first." Emma breathed a sigh of relief.

When the commercials were over, Emma pressed play and laid back, resting her head on Regina's chest. Once again, Regina mouthed the words to the movie lines and the songs, laughing wildly at the funny parts, which is pretty much the entire movie. When the movie was over, Emma stood up and shut off the projector. It was nearly midnight now and Emma still had one phase left to her date. While the movie was playing, Ruby had graciously picked up a horse from the stables and brought him to a nearby tree and left him with some food until Emma was ready for him. She took Regina's hands and helped her up from the air mattress hugging her and kissing her deeply before guiding her back out of the tent. Regina gasped when she saw the horse.

"Welcome to Phase III Regina," Emma said as she walked them towards the large animal. "Henry told me how much you love horses and how you haven't ridden in a long time. Although I am no rider, I figured a stroll to the top of the hill to watch the meteor shower tonight, might be the perfect way to end this date." She watched Regina's face light up and turned just in time to receive another kiss from Regina.

"This is perfect Emma," she whispered, guided Emma to the horse and swinging herself onto it. She struggled a bit with the tight fitting dress she was wearing, the bottom of the dress riding up significantly exposing her toned thighs and soft skin. If anyone were watching from the front, they most definitely would have gotten quite the few up the front of Regina's skirt. Emma, with absolutely zero grace, hopped up onto the horse and instantly grabbed onto Regina for dear life. She wrapped her arms around Regina's waist and rested her chin on Regina's shoulder. She sighed happily as she allowed Regina to take the reigns, literally, and guide them to the top of Storybrooke's highest hill where Emma had set up the final phase of the night.

At the top of the hill, a giant bean bag with a couple of blankets was set up, a small table off to the right with chocolate covered strawberries and two thermoses filled with hot chocolate, Regina's with a splash of caramel, Emma's with a dash of cinnamon. Regina's eyes sparkled brighter than the stars at the moment. She blinked back tears as she allowed the overwhelming feeling of love surround her. She picked up the thermos labeled Gina, chuckling, and fixed herself a plate of strawberries while Emma did the same. They both giggled as they fell into the giant bean bag.

"Emma, I am in awe of you. I think I fall in love with you more and more every day. Thank you for tonight, it's been absolutely amazing." Regina laced her fingers with Emma's playing gently with their hands.

"I've been falling in love with you since the moment you stood on my doorstep and pretended not to notice my stuttering and blatant staring at your beauty. You're an amazing woman Regina and I have fallen so deeply in love with you and Henry. I've never had this before but I'd be happy having this forever." Emma squeezed Regina's hand just a bit and left a lingering kiss on her cheek. They ate in silence and drank the hot chocolate just enjoying being in each other's company. Emma tucked them into the blankets and leaned her head against Regina's shoulder. Soon after, the meteor shower began. It was something Regina had never seen before and she watched with wide eyes full of wonder and joy. Emma watched Regina's emotions play out across her face wondering if she'd ever get sick of this woman. She knew she wouldn't. And she knew what she wanted to do.

After dropping the horse off at the stables, Emma drove Regina home. Standing at the front door, Regina turned the key and breathed a sigh of pleasure as Emma wrapped her arms around her from behind, resting her chin on Regina's shoulder and peppering her neck with tiny kisses.

"Please tell me you'll join me for a night cap dear," Regina hummed.

"How could I say no?" Emma asked, following Regina into the house and closing and locking the door behind her. Regina led the way to the study and poured them each a glass of her famous apple cider. She turned on the iHome and set Pandora to a Love playlist.

"I don't know how to thank you for all of this Emma," Regina exclaimed.

"Don't thank me, dance with me." Emma grabbed both of their glasses and set them on the mantel before grabbing Regina in her arms and swaying loosely. Regina's hearty laugh filled the air and Emma felt her heart swell in her chest. She swung Regina in circles, smiling brightly as the music played in the background.

Regina began to sing in her ear softly as the perfect song filled the air. "My heart beats like a drum, a guitar string to the strum, a beautiful song to be sung. She's got blue eyes deep like the sea, that roll back when she's laughing at me. She rises up like the tide, the moment her lips meet mine."

The chorus continued to play as Regina led Emma up the stairs and peeled off their clothes. They made passionate love and fell asleep with smiles on their faces, happy just to hold each other as they slept through the night.

We may only have tonight

But till the morning sun you're mine, all mine

Play the music low and sway to the rhythm of love

 _Thanks for reading!_


	8. Chapter 8

I am incredibly sorry about the long wait in updates. Uni is kicking my ass between class, senior sem, and cheer, I've basically had no time to breathe. I'm not sure how often I'll be able to update but I've had more of an inspiration lately so hopefully the chapters will continue to pour out of me. That being said, this chapter is a little emotional, I may have rushed through it but hopefully not. As always, let me know what you think!

Over the next couple of months, Emma and Regina's relationship blossomed beyond what they ever imagined possible. Emma adored Henry as much as he adored her and Regina's heart swelled with every interaction. Emma left most of her belongings at Regina's house leaving her own next door to collect dust on the furniture. Snow's baby belly was growing like crazy; she was due any day now. Emma had learned to love her growing baby brother and Regina was equally infatuated. Neither of them could wait for the baby to arrive. One Sunday morning, the couple were folding up their newly purchased baby clothes into little gift bags to give to Snow after the birth. Regina looked at Emma with a big smile on her face.

"Emma?"

"Yes?"

"Move in with us," Regina answered. It wasn't a question, it was a statement. She wanted Emma to move in with them. She practically was moved in except for the formality and the empty house with Emma's name on it next door. Emma set down a onesie and grabbed both of Regina's hands.

"Are you sure?" Emma was so sure that she wanted to spend every waking moment with this woman, but after being betrayed by Lily, she was still apprehensive.

"Yes Emma," Regina replied. "I want you here every day. I want to fall asleep wrapped in your arms every night and wake up to your beautiful face every morning. Henry loves you as much as I love you and we would be honored if you lived here with us for real."

Tears had welled in Emma's eyes as Regina spoke. This is what she had wanted since she first told Regina she loved her. She had purposely been leaving her belongings around the mansion until practically nothing was left at her house next door.

"Yes Regina, yes!" Regina's teary smile was kissed away as Emma wrapped her arms around Regina, tangling her fingers in chocolate locks. This was everything Emma ever wanted and she knew now that she was ready to take that next step.

Two weeks later, Emma's house had been sold along with all of the old furniture minus a chair and all of Emma's kitchen belongings. She had officially moved into Regina's mansion, had a sparkling silver key hanging with the rest of her keys and half the closet to herself. In the breast pocket of her red leather jacket, a black velvet box holding a beautiful engagement ring sat safely waiting to make its new home on the slender finger of the stunning brunette.

Emma had already planned out exactly how she wanted to propose to Regina. All she needed now was a little help from Henry and Ruby. She heard soft feet padding down the steps towards the kitchen. "Hey Emma," Henry said sleepily.

"Hey kid," Emma responded. She placed a stack of chocolate pancakes in front of him and Henry quickly dove in. "So I need a favor," Emma said slowly. Henry lifted his eyebrow and nodded.

"You want to propose to Mom right?" Emma's jaw dropped open. Had she been that obvious? She hoped Regina hadn't noticed because that would ruin everything.

"Uh, yeah, I do," Emma stuttered. "How did you know?"

"I just figured it was coming and you've been extra hyper the last few days. So what do you need?" He finished his pancakes and rinsed his dish as Emma told him every detail and what exactly she needed from him. He gave her approval and high five before heading off to get ready for school.

Emma bounced excitedly around the kitchen until Henry was ready to be dropped off at school. Next stop, Granny's. She had a meeting with a leggy brunette with a crazy streak of red in her hair.

The bell above the diner door rang as Emma stepped threw, a glowing smile shining off her face. She headed straight for a seat at the mostly empty counter and waited for Ruby. Ruby walked over a few moments later, a steaming hot cup of cocoa with cinnamon in hand for Emma. Emma beamed up at Ruby accepting the gift as she always did.

"Hey Emma, kinda early to see you here isn't it?" Ruby asked. Emma shook her head.

"I guess it is pretty early for me but I wanted to get here before Regina does. I have to ask you a favor."

"You want to propose to Regina right?" Ruby laughed at Emma's gaping mouth.

"Oh my god, how does everyone know this?!" Emma's shrill panicked voice made Ruby's body shake with laughter.

"Emma, its so obvious that you're smitten. Besides, I saw you peeking at that ring in your pocket when you thought no one was looking the other night." Ruby patted Emma's hand when a frown came over Emma's face. "Don't worry, no one else saw it. But what do you need me to do? If it's anything like that first date you planned, I can assure you it is going to be amazing." Emma's face lit up when she thought back to that first date and how perfect it truly was. Everything had to go right for this proposal to top that and she really did have every detail planned out. Emma took a sip of her hot drink before filling Ruby in on everything she needed to know. Emma left the diner with a spring in her step and an ever-growing smile on her face.

The weekend came and Emma was more nervous than ever. She couldn't believe that she was hopefully going to be engaged to the woman of her dreams in a short twenty-four hours. She never imagined that she would be here, in the small town of Storybrooke living the most amazing life. Henry was staying at his friend's house until Saturday afternoon where he would have to come home and set up his part of the proposal. Ruby had already done her part and everything was waiting in the big fridge at Granny's where Regina would not be able to find it. Emma was taking Regina out for a nice dinner and a stay at an expensive hotel in the next town over. (A little getaway for the two of them before to kick off a weekend of sheer joy.) Emma was bouncing on her toes waiting for Regina to finish packing; Emma's bag was already sitting in the trunk of Regina's Mercedes.

"Emma my love," Regina said gently when she finally packed her things in the car. "I'm excited too but you have to calm down. You're going to pass out before the night's end if you keep going like that. And believe me, I have plans for you." Regina's husky voice sent chills down Emma's spine and she immediately settled back on her heels.

When they arrived at the hotel not even two hours later, the couple dropped onto the queen sized bed in the center of their suite. "We do have some time before dinner," Emma said, throwing Regina her brightest smile.

"You're right, we do," Regina responded. She rolled over straddling Emma's waist as Emma squealed in surprise. Regina dropped her lips to Emma's neck sucking hard on her pulse point as she unzipped the red leather jacket and pushed it off Emma's shoulders. She quickly removed the white tank top from Emma's torso along with her bra before shucking her own jacket, shirt and bra off. She immediately moaned at the skin-to-skin contact and felt her nipples grow hard. Her center was aching with arousal as Emma reached up to palm her breast, swiping her thumb back and forth across Regina's nipples. Regina pushed Emma's back down onto the bed and quickly rid her of her tight jeans before coming back to attack Emma's mouth with her own.

Emma was writhing underneath her, eager for Regina to touch her where she wanted her most. Regina took her time making her way down Emma's body, nipping and kissing every bit of skin she could find. When she finally reached the apex of Emma's thighs, she sighed blissfully and took a long swipe of her tongue up Emma's clothed center.

"Fuck Regina," Emma moaned. Her fingers reached down to tangle in Regina's hair. She bucked her hips as Regina sucked in a wet lip. "Please," she begged. Regina slid the wet fabric down Emma's legs and kissed her way achingly slow up back up Emma's legs. Regina and Emma both moaned as Regina's tongue entered Emma's hot center, lapping at every inch she could find. She guided two fingers into Emma gently, curling her fingers on every down stroke until Emma was crying out. Regina took that as her sign that Emma was close and latched on to her swollen clit. Emma screamed and bucked her hips erratically into Regina's face as she rode out her powerful orgasm.

Regina snuggled into Emma's side and kissed her neck gently, letting Emma recover. She hummed peacefully as she wrapped her arms around the love of her life. Emma suddenly flipped Regina onto her back, smiling brightly. "You are so amazing," Emma exclaimed, kissing Regina soundly. "My turn!" Regina yelped in delight as Emma made her way to rid Regina of her clothes.

After their little tryst in the hotel room, Emma and Regina had showered (together of course) and headed downstairs to have dinner in the hotel's infamous restaurant. They shared a bottle of expensive red wine and laughed at themselves over an incredible meal. Emma was growing anxious waiting for the next day to come when she could put a ring on Regina's empty left hand.

After dinner they found themselves seated in a booth near the bar, sipping on margaritas and flirting shamelessly. It was fun to pretend they had just met and had plans to take each other back to their prospective hotel rooms later that night. Emma put on her charm and Regina winked while slowly rubbing her foot up the inside of Emma's toned legs. Eventually all the flirting became too much and they made their way back up to the suite as quick as possible, throwing clothes in every direction, ready to ravish each other all night long.

Henry rushed to the front steps of the mansion and used the spare key to unlock the front door. Waving to his friend to show him he got in safely, he ran into the kitchen to start prepping for tonight. Emma had cooked (with a little help from Ruby), Mom's favorite meal. Really, it was a combination of all of Regina's favorite foods: salads, chips and queso (which she will never admit), steak with mashed potatoes and gravy, and a chocolate brownie cake with vanilla ice cream and hot fudge on top. Henry set up a table with two chairs, three candles in the center and big white bows wrapped around the back of their seats. He strung white Christmas lights through Regina's apple tree mimicking the trees from their first date. There was a projector set up again but they weren't watching a movie this time. There were no beanbag chairs or horses and Ruby was definitely not going to be present. Henry was going to be conveniently "helping" Snow with her baby bump, but he was actually going to be behind the scenes making sure everything went smoothly. And of course he wanted to watch Emma propose to his mom.

Henry smiled at the thought of having two moms. He already considered Emma to be his other mom and had almost slipped up in calling her Ma a few times. He would have to ask her tonight if that would be ok. All of his friends had two parents and he would love it more than anything. And he and Emma had so much in common, it was obviously meant to be.

Henry heard a car door open and he sprinted into the house and up the stairs as quickly as he could, hoping to be undetected by Regina and her super mom hearing. He heard voices murmuring downstairs and a smile split across his face. It was go time.

Regina sighed heavily as she dropped her bag onto the floor in the foyer. She placed her jacket on a hanger in the hall closet and waited for Emma to do the same. Their night at the hotel had been absolutely fantastic and she was looking forward to a night of relaxing with her two loves. Regina headed towards the stairs and Emma quickly grabbed her arm to stop her.

"When you get to the bedroom, put on the dress hanging from the closet door and meet me here," Emma gave no other instructions or hints as to what was going on as she headed into the study where she had put her own outfit, locking the door behind her.

Regina gaped at the door to the study for several moments before deciding to trust Emma and just head upstairs. When she entered the bedroom, Regina gasped at the sight of the red leather dress hanging on the closet door. It was the same red dress she had worn to their amazing first date. Emotions were welling inside Regina as she changed her clothes and sat on the bed to take a deep breath. Would this amazing woman ever stop surprising her? No, she didn't think so.

Emma, dressed impeccably in her fitted suit, smiled brightly as Regina descended the stairs looking as stunning as ever. Emma held the same blindfold in her hand as she had that night. She kissed Regina deeply before wrapping the cloth around her eyes and guiding her into the backyard.

"Wait just a minute," Emma said in Regina's ear before walking towards the table. She inspected all the food quickly and made sure the lights were all turned on. She checked the projector quickly and turned on soft music. "Ok, let's get this off of you," she said as she removed the blindfold from Regina's eyes. Tears were growing in her chocolate orbs as she took in the scene in front of her.

"Emma," Regina whispered. "What is all this for? It's beautiful." Emma led Regina to the table, pulling out her chair for her before rounding the table and sitting as well. She poured them both a glass of red wine and watched Regina giggle as a plate of tortilla chips and a bowl of queso was presented to her.

"You didn't think I only planned one night did you?" Emma discreetly patted her jacket pocket to triple check that the ring was still there. As they started to eat their appetizer, Emma felt her nerves growing. She needed to start up a conversation of some sort. "So, I was thinking that maybe next week we can take Henry to the aquarium again? I know we just went a few weeks ago but what can I say? We're both a little obsessed." She blushed a little at the admission but she wasn't embarrassed. She always loved the aquarium; sharks are her favorite.

"I'd love to Emma, maybe we can make it a weekend trip and check out that theme park on the boardwalk as well," Regina spoke casually but inside she was freaking out. There had to be a special meaning behind the recreation of their first date. She didn't want to say anything quite yet but she was definitely panicking inside. Just then, Henry, dressed in his Butler outfit, pushed the cart with their meal up next to the table.

"You're food milady's," he said, causing Regina and Emma to burst into laughter. He curtsied and kissed them both on the cheeks.

"Oh Henry! You look amazing my little prince," Regina exclaimed. She ruffled his hair smiling brightly as he quickly fixed it. "Thank you for the food sir," she said pretending to be just a customer in a restaurant. Henry stood still and waiting until Emma gave him a quick nod before he saluted and headed back inside. The women laughed again before starting to eat their meal. Emma planned to propose before dessert. She promised Henry he could get some of their cake.

"Emma," Regina looked at Emma through hooded eyes. "What's all this about? Not that I'm not loving every moment of this but… what are we doing here? Why is Henry dressed like the cutest butler to ever exist?"

"Well to be honest Regina, Henry volunteered to wear the outfit, I just asked for a little help" Emma said with a snort. At Regina's confused expression, Emma realized it was time. Screw the food, she thought. Nothing would taste as good as the word YES falling from Regina's mouth. She thought about what might happen if Regina said no, but quickly stopped herself. She opened her jacket and slipped the velvet box out of her pocket. Slipping off the chair onto her knee in front of Regina, Emma started speaking. At that moment, the projector started a slideshow of all the photos they had taken together during their time together.

"Regina, I know that we haven't known each other for very long, most couples wait years before doing this. But I have never felt this way about anyone, ever. No one has ever compared to you and the feelings you bring out in me. I smile all the time; I feel welcomed and loved everyday living with you. I have this amazing new family with you and Henry and I never want to let that go. You have broken through the walls I built after my last heartbreak. You tore through every barrier in my mind and my soul." She took a deep breath as she noted the flow of tears streaming from Regina's eyes. "You have made me the happiest woman in the world. I would not be half the person I am today without you. I want to spend everyday for the rest of my life making you feel the way you make me feel. I want to hold you every single night and wake up to your smile every morning until the day I die. You are the biggest light in my life and you have brought me so much joy. Henry is the sweetest kid that I have ever met and I would love nothing more than to watch him grow up into a miniature version of you. You are the love of my life Regina Marie Mills. Will you make me the luckiest woman in the world and marry me?" Tears were spilling down Emma's face now too as she took in the look of pure love and happiness on Regina's face.

"Emma Swan, nothing in the entire world would make me happier. You have swept me off my feet, fit right into the family and the open space in Henry's heart and mine. Yes, I will marry you! Yes, Emma, yes!" Regina held onto Emma's hand as she slipped the gorgeous ring onto her finger. Regina pulled Emma to her then, wrapping her arms around her neck and kissing her deeply. "I love you Emma Swan, I love you so much." She tasted a mix of hers and Emma's tears in her mouth, as she kissed her with everything she had.

"Henry, you can come out now," Emma yelled gently over Regina's shoulder as she refused to let go. Henry came sauntering out, holding a thick envelope in his hands. Reluctantly, Emma loosened her grip on Regina to turn towards Henry. "What's that kid?"

"Well Emma," Henry started. "I kind of have my own proposal to give." He fidgeted nervously as he looked at Emma. "You've been around for a long time now and you've been really cool." Both women giggled and smiled even brighter. "You've taken me to do so many fun things and you cook really good pancakes. And you make my mom happier than I've ever seen her. You became a second parent to me and I really like that. I'd be really honored if you adopted me so I could call you Ma." Emma broke down in sobs as she took Henry into her arms and squeezed tightly. She didn't speak for a while, just crying and holding Henry. He held on just as tightly, tears coming from his eyes now as well. Regina watched the scene in front of her, amazed at the incredible life she had now.

"Oh Henry, I would love to be your mother, if you really want me." Emma continued to cry but she grabbed Regina's hand and brought her down to join them. "I love you so very much and I want nothing more than to be a family, the three of us. I'm so honored Henry. Yes, I'll adopt you!" The three of them held each other tightly, tears of happiness streaming down their faces, leaving all the food ignored on the table. The slideshow continued to play in the background telling the tale of two mothers and their son.


	9. Chapter 9

_One more chapter after this one guys! Enjoy and review!_

Outside in the yard, a baby's cry could be heard through the whole house. Emma peeked out the window to see her father desperately trying to calm her baby brother. He was dancing around near the makeshift alter, a burping cloth slung over the shoulder of his tuxedo. A giggle escaped Emma's mouth as she shook her head at the scene in front of her. A small knock on the door made her turn around just in time to see Henry's head slipping in with his eyes closed.

"Ma, can I come in?" At Emma's yes, he opened his eyes slowly before walking into the room, one hand behind his back. "I have something for you," he said nervously.

"You got me something?" Emma's heart swelled, the generosity and love this boy had shown her still feeling overwhelming. In a good way of course.

"Well, grandma said that brides should get something old, something new, something borrowed, and something blue. Well I got you something new and blue." He brought the hand he had hiding behind his back in front of him. In his palm sat a silver charm bracelet. One charm dangling off contained a crown and another contained a light blue infused opal gem. Emma's breath hitched as she took in the sight of such a beautiful bracelet.

"Henry," she breathed. "This is amazing, and so beautiful. Thank you so much!" She wrapped her arms around Henry and pulled him in tight being careful not to get makeup on his perfect black tux.

"I love you Ma," Henry said. Emma bit the inside of her cheek to keep the tears away. She didn't want to ruin her makeup before the ceremony even started.

"I love you too Henry, so much," Emma said. "Now, it's time for you to get downstairs before you're late and your other mom will have a conniption if the ceremony starts late." Henry laughs and then looks at Emma confused.

"What's a conniption?" Emma laughed then and pressed a small kiss to the top of his head.

"I'll explain later," Emma said with a smile. She watched Henry exit the room just in time for Mary Margaret to come strolling in.

"It's time Emma!" she exclaimed with a giant smile on her face. "The other bride is ready and oh Emma, she is so beautiful. You make the most amazing couple." She grabbed both of Emma's hands in her own and beamed at her daughter. "I'm so proud of you and your new family Emma. Now let's go get you married."

Emma meets her father at the isle on the right. Fifty or so white chairs are set up in a semicircle with two isles going down each side. David hooked his arm around his daughter's and kissed her on the cheek as the music started to play. The white and purple bouquet in her hands matched the one in Regina's hand in the left isle. She couldn't see her yet, though she tried to peek over the tall flowers. As the music began to play, Emma's heart raced so fast she thought it was going to explode. It was a warm June day and luckily her dress allowed for a nice breeze. She had chosen a simple lacy dress with an open back and short sleeves. Emma didn't have any idea what Regina's dress looked like but she didn't care. Regina would look beautiful in a burlap sack.

As David guided her down the isle, she finally got to see her gorgeous bride. Regina was stunning in a long silk dress with lace sleeves, her hair tied up at the bottom of her neck. Tears welled in Emma's eyes. She was so in love with this woman. Regina was being walked down the isle by Henry, who beamed up at his mom with so much love that the entire crowd was cooing. Henry kissed his mom on the cheek before leaving her at the alter. David did the same with Emma and the two women stepped into each other's space. After ditching their bouquets, Regina latched onto Emma's hands. Emma's breath hitched in her throat when she caught sight of a matching bracelet to her own but this one with a swan charm instead of a crown. The tears were welling up in both women's eyes, as they paid no attention to anyone around them. Their eyes were glued to each other even as the minister spoke about true love and family. It was time to say their vows and still they kept their eyes locked as if nothing could tear them apart. Emma went first.

"Regina, I can honestly say I had no idea how to start these vows." The crowd laughed and so did Regina. "All I knew was that I wanted to tell you how much I love you. But then I realized that it was nearly impossible for me to express in words what I feel for you. Every single day, I wake up with a giant smile on my face and a warm heart. Every time I look at you, I am reminded of how I am the luckiest woman in the entire world. You gave my life meaning. You taught me that I could be loved. You brought me out of a dark place by never giving up on me and showing me you cared. You gave me a son; something I never thought I'd have, someone I love so very much. You let me into your home and your life and you made me feel so welcome. Even when I forget to put my clothes in the hamper, you kiss me and tell me you love me." Tearful chuckles made their way around the yard. Regina's tears flowed freely down her face. "You are by far the best thing that has ever happened to me and I will be eternally grateful. I know that I will be happy and full for the rest of my life because I get to spend it with you. I love you Regina Mills."

Regina wanted nothing more in that moment than to lean forward and capture Emma's lips with her own. But she knew she had to wait. She squeezed Emma's hands and took a deep breath before she started to speak. "Well, I should have gone first!" Everyone laughed again. Regina started reciting her vows with a smirk on her face. "My sweet Emma, the love of my life. There are so many things I could say about you. You're lazy and sarcastic. You're loud and you eat like a child. But you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. You have the biggest heart of anyone I know. You show both Henry and I so much love and affection. You make us feel safe and warm in our home that used to feel so empty. That first time you kissed me after showing your jealous side, I just knew that my life would never be the same. And it hasn't. It has gotten so much better and I've become so much happier. You dear have changed me in ways I never imagined. I cannot thank the deity that brought you to me enough. I have never been this in love before and I feel so incredibly blessed to have you in my life. I love you Emma Swan, more than you could ever know. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Tears were pouring out of everyone's eyes at this point and continued as everyone watched the women exchange rings. They had chosen matching rings. Pear shaped diamonds with tiny diamonds wrapping around both bands. The rings glistened on their fingers and tears glistened on their cheeks. Both women wore the biggest smiles they could. Lights danced in their eyes as they waited for those magical words and when the minister said, "You may kiss the bride," Emma and Regina sprang forward latching their lips in a passionate kiss that took their breath away. Catcalls and cheers filled the yard as the crowd stood and clapped for the newly weds.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I now present, Emma and Regina Swan-Mills!"

Later at the reception, the music was playing loud enough to keep the crowd hyped up but quiet enough that if you stood near the dining tables, you could talk comfortably. Mary Margaret, David, Ruby and Graham had all given incredible speeches that brought on more tears and laughter. Love filled the air and food filled their bellies. Emma, Regina and Henry had shared a dance in the middle of the floor as everyone watched. Henry was so emotional; overjoyed with finally have a full family.

As they cut the cake and fed each other oversized bites, Regina made sure to get just a little bit of frosting on Emma's nose. Emma gasped in shock and lunged at Regina to rub her nose against her own, sharing the frosting between the two. They both burst into laughter and kissed softly and everyone watched with awe in their eyes. The love these two women had for each other was unbreakable and exuding from every pore in their bodies. They smiled at each other from every corner of the room.

As the night came to a close, the women said their goodbyes to their family and to Henry, who was staying with his grandparents while they went on their honeymoon. "We're going to miss you so much Henry," Emma started. "Make sure you give grandpa a run for his money on those video games of yours and make sure you teach your uncle the ins and outs of being in this family." She winked at him as he hugged her with a little laugh.

"I love you Henry," Regina said. "We will see you in one week and I promise we will miss you way more than you miss us." Everyone laughed as Regina and Emma placed matching kisses on Henry's cheeks, leaving little lip marks behind. The women practically ran out to the car speeding to the airport to head to Bora Bora. They could barely keep their hands and their lips away from each other as they waited to board the plane.

When they settled in on the plane, Emma headed towards the bathroom, Regina hot on her tail. She laughed as Regina burst into the tiny bathroom and attacked her lips with ferocity. A moan escaped Regina's lips when Emma's tongue slipped past her lips and tangled with her own. Hands roamed and groped each other's bodies and the room quickly became warm. Emma was squirming under Regina's wandering hands and lips. "Touch me," she whispered. Regina removed her lips from Emma's neck to look her wife in the eyes. She lunged at Emma's lips again while her hands worked the zipper down on Emma's tight jeans. As her hand slid inside Emma's already soaked thong, she let out a sigh. The warmth surrounding her fingers reminded her of how lucky she was to be able to do this for the rest of her life. Emma's hips started to move on Regina's fingers and Regina rubbed circles around her swollen clit. Emma reached down to open Regina's slacks and slid her own hand inside, not surprised to feel her wife's pussy dripping in need.

Regina hissed in pleasure and bit down on Emma's bottom lip. They rocked against each other both growing quickly towards climax. Emma sucked in Regina's tongue and at Regina's gasp of breath both women came with such force, eyes rolling back into their heads and their bodies shuddering in pleasure. They giggled at each other while they washed their hands and fixed their hair. As they exited the bathroom, a flight attendant shot them a knowing look at which they both blushed and continued to their seats. They couldn't stop touching each other; hands connected the entire flight there.

When they finally arrived at their hotel, the women dropped their bags on the floor and dropped their bodies on the plush bed. "I'm so tired," Emma groaned, wrapping her arms around Regina's waist and pulling her close. "But I'm not tired enough for me to let you sleep in these clothes." Regina squealed in surprise as Emma flipped them so that Regina was underneath Emma with her arms held above her head. "Excuse me while I make love to my wife," Emma whispered onto Regina's waiting lips.

"Say it again," Regina exclaimed.

"Excuse me, my WIFE," Emma annunciated before diving in to capture Regina's lips again. Clothes went flying across the room as they fought to get each other naked. Emma latched her lips around Regina's nipple, teasing her with her teeth before sucking hard. Regina cried out in pleasure, scraping her nails down Emma's toned back. Regina groaned in appreciation as she took in Emma's new opal gemmed nipple rings that she bought especially for their wedding night. She tugged on the piercings eliciting a moan out of Emma that made Regina even wetter, if that was possible. "Gods Regina, fuck me."

"Gladly," Regina whispered into Emma's ear before biting down and using it to her advantage to flip Emma onto her back. She kissed her way down to those piercings again, wrapping her lips around them back and forth under Emma was crying out in need. Regina took the sign for what it was and continued her way down to Emma's swollen sex. She dipped her tongue in without warning and Emma screamed in pleasure.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted, arching her back and fucking Regina's face with vigor. Regina was throbbing with her own want as she felt Emma's legs squeeze her head. She latched her lips around Emma's clit and Emma rode the waves of her orgasm, her moans echoing through the room. "Holy fuck," she whispered as Regina made her way back up Emma's body, placing small kisses on her sweaty torso, relishing in the knowledge that she had made her wife come undone. She continued to assault Emma's neck with her lips, tongue and teeth and she waited for Emma to gain her strength again. Suddenly, Emma pulled her more forcefully onto her so that Regina was straddling her hips. "I love you Regina, " she said as she leaned up to capture Regina's lips in a searing kiss.

Regina immediately started rocking her hips against Emma's, low moans emanating from Regina's chest. Emma pulled Regina down to her, wrapping her lips around Regina's rock hard nipple and biting down. At the same time she reached her hand between Regina's legs and entered her with two fingers. Regina cried out and threw her head back, pure ecstasy written on her face. "Oh, Emma," she moaned as she felt Emma's thumb start to rub against her clit. She ground her hips down harder and faster, desperate for release. She gasped in shock as Emma swiped a finger from her free hand through Regina's soaking folds and entered her other hole gently. Regina came on the spot, squirting her essence onto Emma's toned stomach. White spots scattered behind her eyes and she came harder than she ever had before. When she finally came down from her high, she rolled over and wrapped one leg around Emma. "We've never done that before," she said, a big smile on her face. "And I've never squirted before." Emma linked their hands together and kissed Regina on the cheek.

"We should do that more often then," she said pulling Regina closer as they both laughed. They hopped in the shower, claiming they wouldn't be in there long before bed but as soon as the hot water rushed from the showerhead, Emma immediately dropped to her knees, tasting her wife. She couldn't get enough of her and Regina was not complaining. After giving her two more orgasms, Emma relinquished Regina and helped her wash her hair before Regina pushed Emma's front against the cool tile and slipped her fingers into her from behind. She felt the walls of Emma's tight pussy squeezing her fingers before she came with a violent shudder. Regina continued her ministrations until Emma came again, her voice hoarse from screaming.

They dried each other gently before heading into the plush bed and wrapping their limbs around each other. "I love you Regina Swan-Mills," Emma exclaimed with a cheeky grin.

"And I love you Emma Swan Mills."


	10. Chapter 10

Well this is it guys, the last chapter. My life became absolutely insane in those last few weeks of school but I am proud to say I came out of it with a 3.5GPA. School has never been easy for me and my anxiety often causes me to lose motivation. But I am done with school and have much more time to write now and I do so plan to do. I hope you guys enjoy the last chapter and the last little bit of sexy times between my Emma and Regina. Let me know what you think!

CHAPTER 10

Balloons were tied around poles on the front porch and to every chair in the backyard. Streamers decorated the house and the trees in the backyard were tangled in white Christmas lights. A banner hung from the roof with "Happy Birthday Henry" displayed across it. Emma had planned out a massive party for Henry's birthday since she hadn't been around for the last one. It was her first birthday with her now son and she couldn't be more excited. Regina thought she was going overboard but she would never take away this opportunity from Emma. The pride Emma showed over their son warmed Regina's heart every moment of the day.

The party went off without a hitch. All of Henry's classmates, and all of their town friends and family gathered in the backyard sharing food and laughter. The piñata had been shattered, spreading candy everywhere that the children, Emma included, dove at the moment it hit the floor. Regina laughed at Emma and Henry fighting over the only BlowPop, which was both of their favorites. Eventually Emma let Henry have it because it was his birthday after all. When all the children left with their parents and an exhausted Henry headed to bed, Emma and Regina headed to the study to have a drink and unwind for the night.

"That was quite the party dear," Regina said. She poured two fingers of whiskey into two tumblers and passed one to Emma, seating herself on the couch next to her wife.

"I had a lot of fun and I think Henry did too. I just hope I can top it in the future. Oh! Maybe next year we can get a bounce house and we can hire someone to face paint!" Regina laughed at Emma's enthusiasm.

"Slow down dear, we will figure it out when the time comes. But first, we have the holidays and our anniversary to celebrate." Regina finished her whiskey and curled into Emma's side, sliding her arms around a slender waist and pulling her wife closer to her.

"I can't wait to spend our holidays together Gina," Emma whispered. "Hey Gina, can I ask you something?"

"Of course you can Emma," Regina said lifting her face to look at Emma's eyes.

"Just before our first date, my mom said something about you deserving to be happy again. What was she talking about?" Emma had never broached the subject and to be honest she had forgotten in all their bliss. Pain flickered in Regina's eyes for a split second before she shook it away.

"I'm not sure where to begin actually. For most of my life I knew I liked women. I never looked at men or felt for men the way I felt for women. My best friend, much like Graham, was a man though he was not gay. Daniel was my closest friend after high school and we spent all our time together. I loved him dearly but in a platonic way. One night Daniel and I got very drunk at a party and we slept together. Shortly after that night I found out I was pregnant with Henry. Daniel and I moved into this house together and he promised me he would take care of our family. We were not in love but it worked for us. We each had our own room and Henry had his. We made sure that he had everything he could need as a baby and we were happy. Daniel worked at the stables in town and one night when he was closing, a small hay fire started in the barn. When he tried to put it out, a horse was spooked and kicked Daniel in the head. The impact caused a brain injury so severe that he died. Henry was just a baby and I became a single mother. For a long time I was in a very dark place. I haven't dated since then, until you came along of course." Regina took a deep breath in and out. Emma wiped away a tear Regina hadn't noticed leaking out of her eyes.

"I am so sorry Regina," Emma whispered again.

"Don't be Emma," Regina answered. "It has been a very long time and I have mourned properly. I have come to terms with Daniel's death and Henry knows about his father and the circumstances around his conception. Henry has always known that I prefer women and he has never had a problem with it. He reminds me so much of Daniel."

"He's an amazing kid Regina, I love him so much."

"I know you do Emma, and he loves you just as much. Thank you for being Henry's other parent and giving him so much love." Regina squeezed Emma's hand in her own before pressing her lips gently to her cheek.

"I will love you both until the day I die Regina Swan-Mills," Emma exclaimed, a beautiful blushing grin spreading across her face.

"And I you, Emma Swan-Mills."

Emma and Regina sat together on the couch quietly reflecting on their year. So much had happened and all of it was good. Every event led to them falling in love and marrying each other. Neither of them could have ever imagined something so amazing happening to them. They had overcome loss, betrayal, and the overwhelming insecurities that clouded their minds.

"When I moved here, I never thought I'd meet someone. I had no intentions of dating or falling in love again. But you Regina, you took my breath away the moment I saw you. And I was so sad when you said you had a son because I assumed that you were taken. And you're flirting literally made me stutter. I can't believe you even liked me. I am such a dork!"

"But you're my dork, my love. And you are incredibly sexy," Regina husked. She swung her leg over Emma, straddling her lap. Tucking her face into Emma's neck she started to gently bite, suck and lick the skin there drawing long moans from Emma's throat. "I will never get sick of hearing those sounds," Regina mumbled continuing her assault on Emma's neck.

"Fuck Regina, I'll never get sick of your amazing mouth. Like ever," Emma groaned and slid her hands from Regina's hips up to her chest, kneading her breasts, feeling Regina's nipples harden underneath her palms. "Take this off," she demanded, gripping her wife's shirt and yanking it over her head. She reached around and quickly removed the last offending article of clothing separating her mouth and Regina's nipples. She immediately latched on to dusky skin, her moans vibrating against sensitive flesh. Regina threw her head back, thrusting her chest further into Emma's mouth.

"Take me to bed Emma," Regina growled. Emma sought out Regina's lips and latched onto them as she lifted her wife from the couch and carried her up the stairs desperately trying to keep contact. Locking the door behind them, Emma gently deposited Regina onto the bed before tearing off her own clothing, leaving only her underwear on. She knew Regina liked to do that part on her own.

Crawling back onto the bed, Emma kissed her way from Regina's neck, down her stomach and across her hips. She worked on unbuttoning her skinny black jeans and dragged the zipper down slowly, teasingly. Regina lifted her lips, silently telling Emma to get her pants off. Emma chuckled as she finished removing the tight pants. She kissed the inside of each leg from ankle to hip; purposely ignoring the one place Regina wanted her most. She made her way back up to attach her lips to Regina's, demanding entrance with her tongue. Regina sucked Emma's tongue into her mouth causing Emma to gasp. Regina took that opportunity to flip their positions. She chuckled at Emma's shocked expression.

"You're taking far too long darling," Regina whispered in Emma's ear. She slid Emma's lace panties down her legs and tossed them unceremoniously on the floor. She crawled back up to straddle Emma's hips, pushing her into a seated position against the headboard in the same position they were downstairs on the couch. She leaned in, nibbling on Emma's earlobe before releasing it. "I want to ride your fingers. I want to feel you inside me and I want you to look me in the eyes when I cum all over you."

"Holy fuck," Emma groaned. She crashed their lips together, passionately kissing her wife as she dipped her fingers into slick folds. Regina's moans vibrated on Emma's lips as she began to stroke Regina's outer lips. Her middle finger grazed Regina's sensitive bundle of nerves setting off a string of moans and whimpers from Regina. Emma slid two fingers into Regina's clenching hole, moaning at the wetness she found there. Regina started grinding her hips, impaling herself on Emma's magical fingers.

"More, Emma, more," Regina demanded. Emma added a third finger and let her thumb graze Regina's clit with every thrust. "Yes, yes, yes!" Regina leaned forward, biting down on Emma's collarbone, attempting to muffle her screams. She was so close and Emma could feel muscles squeezing her fingers. She pulled at Regina's rough patch coaxing her wife to a climax. A violent shudder rippled through Regina's body as her orgasm wracked through her. She continued moaning as Emma never stopped her movements, thrusting faster and rubbing Regina's clit with her other hand, one nipple now in her mouth. A second orgasm shot through Regina and she screamed out, hoping that Henry was tired enough to have slept through that. As she came down from her high, she dropped onto the mattress beside Emma, waiting for her breathing to return to normal. Emma drew circles on her toned stomach with her fingers. "That was amazing," Regina whispered when she finally was able to move.

Regina slowly rolled over on top of Emma again; kissing her softly and feeling Emma's lips curl into a smile. "My turn!"

Thoroughly sated and ready to sleep, Regina lay curled up in Emma's side, her cheek resting against her chest and she played with her fingers. Emma was gently running her fingers through Regina's dark hair. They had been sitting in a comfortable silence for a few minutes, just basking in each other's presence.

"You'll never guess what Henry did yesterday," Emma said, gently breaking the silence. Regina chuckled and looked up towards Emma's perfect face.

"Do tell," she said.

"So I was making pancakes-"

"Oh boy," Regina interrupted. Emma smacked her gently on the arm causing Regina to giggle.

"Anyways, I was making pancakes and apparently I wasn't doing it the way you do it so he stepped in front of me and put his hands on his hips. He said, and I quote, 'Why don't you set the table while I do the cooking,' before grabbing the spatula and leaving me there. I couldn't believe it! He is literally you in a child form! The amount of sass he gave me could have rivaled the sass you give me on a daily basis." Regina was chuckling, a bright smile on her face.

"Yes well, he is my child. But let's not pretend that he hasn't picked up your mannerisms. The two of you playing video games with your tongues sticking out the side make it look like he came from you!" Emma was smiling brightly thinking about Henry looking anything like her. She loved that kid so much and she was so proud to be in his life.

"I just love him so much. I never thought I'd have kids. Thank you for Henry, Regina. I mean it, thank you for bringing that kid into this world." Regina lifted her chin to drop a sweet kiss on Emma's cheek.

"You're welcome my love," Regina said.

"Hey Gina, can I ask you a question?" Emma sounded suddenly shy.

"Anything my love," Regina replied.

"Do you think you might want to have more kids in the future? You know, like with me?" Regina's smile grew so wide it almost hurt. Happy tears were building in her eyes. "Mini Emma's and Regina's running around the house one day maybe?" Emma hadn't looked down at Regina, too nervous for her reaction. After all, it had been a long time since Regina had to learn to take care of a baby all on her own. Regina grabbed Emma's chin, forcing her to look her in the eyes.

"I'd love nothing more my sweet Emma," she replied. Emma smiled as her own happy tears started to show in her eyes. She dipped her head to kiss Regina, showing her how much she loved her.

"Regina, you make me the happiest women in the world and I am so incredibly lucky to have you. I love you."

"I love you too Emma, and I am the lucky one in this relationship. Now, I don't know about you, but my wife is completely insatiable and she has utterly exhausted me. Are you ready to sleep?" Regina snuggled further into Emma's chest and smiled as her eyes gently shut.

"I thought you'd never ask."

THE END

I can't thank you guys enough for even reading this story, or looking at it or even just opening it up. This is my first ever fanfic and also my first story that I've let more than five people read. I didn't know where else to go with this story so I ended it here. I have big plans for "Congratulations Princess" and "A Broken Night's Healing" so I hope you guys will check those out. Thanks again and I love you all!


End file.
